The Bookworm and the business man - When Opposite's Attrack Sequel
by LauraWeasley87
Summary: Hermione had been dating prankster Fred Weasley for over a year now. However with Hermione being back at Hogwarts and Fred's joke shop being a huge success would their relationship continue to last or would the impending war on the wizarding would split the young couple up for good?
1. Chapter 1 - First Hogsmede Visit

**This is the sequel to my other Fremione story - When Opposites Attrack. I won't be uploading this as much as I did with the other one, just because I want to take this story slowly. I've a few ideas but I'm not sure at the moment what way I want this to go, most of it's all in planning.**

**Introduction**

_Hermione had been dating prankster Fred Weasley for over a year now. However with Hermione being back at Hogwarts and Fred's joke shop being a huge success would their relationship continue to last or would the impending war on the wizarding would split the young couple up for good?_

Hermione, Ron and Harry returned to Hogwarts for the 6th year. Professor Umbridge was long gone which meant there was a new defence against the dark arts teacher. This time it was Professor Snape with Professor Slughorn taking over as Potion Professor. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes had been a huge success since it's grand opening during the summer holidays. People could not get enough of the brightly coloured joke shop.

However the Wizarding world was no longer the safe haven it once was now that Voldemort was gathering up his army again, stronger and larger than before. Even Hogwarts was no longer safe as evil forces attempt to penetrate the walls. Extra security measures and enchantments were put around the huge castle to ensure the upmost safety of all the pupils. The Ministry were sending out leaflets too, telling witches and wizards how to keep themselves safe in these dangerous times.

Harry had been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain with Ginny being one of the Chasers and Ron being the new Keeper. The new team were strong but Harry missed his old team mates, in particular the old beaters Fred and George. Ginny was a confident chaser but Ron always let his nerves get the better of him.

Hermione had spent the summer holidays at the burrow with the Weasley Family. However she didn't get to see much of her boyfriend Fred as he was so busy working in their shop in Diagon Alley. She spent her days at the burrow watching the boys and Ginny play Quidditch in the garden or reading books by her favourite oak tree beside the lake. When Fred and Hermione got to spend time together, they sat by the tree talking about their days or going for long walks around the burrow grounds. Hermione was proud of how successful Wizard Wheezes had been for Fred and George and offered to give them help if they needed it. Molly however wouldn't let Hermione, Ron or Harry work in the shop much to their annoyance.

"No Ronald you are not working in that shop. You're too young and it's not safe for Harry to be working in there either, there are death eaters everywhere." Molly snapped.

When Hermione returned to Hogwarts, she kept in contact with Fred regularly with their two-way notebook that Fred had bought her even though they were free to owl each other again now that Umbridge was gone. Hermione missed Fred greatly but was glad to be able to do her studying and homework without any distractions. Fred was a huge distraction in her eyes, she just couldn't say 'no' to him at times. She missed the fact that Fred was always able to calm her down when she was stressed and cheer her up when she was feeling down. He was also great to go too when Ron and Harry were driving her insane. Ron and Harry just didn't understand her at times whereas Fred did. Harry always had too much on his plate while Ron seemed to have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Even Neville Longbottom seemed to 'get' her more than her two best friends. Hermione had become great friends with Neville since the DA meetings the previous year and always offered to help him with his work. She had become close with Ginny during the summer and now she was back at Hogwarts, she had begun talk to Luna Lovegood more, even if they were the total opposites.

On several occasions Hermione had thought about breaking up with Fred due to the fact they would hardly see each other. Ginny however talked her out of it.

"You can meet up with him during the Hogsmede visits." She said.

"But what if he's too busy?" Hermione wondered.

"Fred is his own boss, he'll make time for you." Ginny answered.

"What if he just sees me as an annoying school girl now that he's a successful business man?" Hermione wondered.

"Don't be daft Hermione! Fred's said on numerous occasions that you're mature than most girls your age. Plus he's mad about you." Ginny answered during a girly heart to heart one night in the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Horrible Letter

Sorry I've sort of abandoned this story. I was trying to plan what way i want this story to go.

Chapter 2 – A Horrible Letter  
Hermione sat munching on her breakfast, engrossed in her Transfiguration notes, ignoring the huge din that was surrounding her. That was until the mail owls arrived. Hermione wasn't expecting any mail other than the morning's Daily Prophet which she received every morning. However a light grey, screech owl dropped an ivory coloured envelope in front of her, splashing cereal and milk everywhere.

"Bloody owls are mental!" Ron screeched taking out his wand to clear up the mess.

At first she thought the letter might have been from Fred but her name wasn't written in Fred's messy hand writing plus they always spoke via their two way notebooks. She carefully opened her letter and took out the folded piece of parchment.

"Another love letter from Fred?" Ginny who was sat across from her wondered.

Hermione shook her head and began reading.

_"To little perfect, prefect Hermione,_  
_ You may think that, that blood traitor, boyfriend Fred Weasley loves you but here is the proof that he doesn't give a damn about you. I caught your oh-so-perfect boyfriend kissing a very pretty blonde witch during our last Hogsmede visit and have enclosed a photo for proof. I am oh, so sorry that you have to find out like this but clearly Fred only sees you as a know-it-all-mudblood."_

Hermione had to read the letter twice before the words written in black ink sunk in. She just couldn't believe what was written. She pulled out the photo and there right in front of her was Fred kissing a blonde haired witch. An icy knife stabbed through her stomach as she watched the couple in the picture, tears pricking the back of her eyes. She grabbed her bag, ignoring the

"What's wrong Hermione?" from Ginny and the

"Are you alright Hermione?" from Harry.

Before they could ask her any more questions, Hermione had shot like bullet out of the Great Hall and up to her dorm as fast as her legs would carry her.

'How could he do this to me?' she cried flopping down onto her bed.

The other girls were thankfully down at breakfast so wouldn't be returning to their dorm until later on. She began to sob, her heart shattering into thousands of tiny pieces while she hammered her fists into her pillow. She was that far by herself that she didn't hear Ginny entering her room. It was only when the red head girl was stood beside her bed did she notice her presence.

"Hermione what's wrong? Has something happened to your family?" Ginny asked sitting herself down on the edge of the bed.

Hermione never answered, just thrust the letter and photo into Ginny's hands. Ginny read the letter carefully then looked at the photo.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed. "What until I get my hands on that git!"

"How could he do it Gin? He promised me that I was the only girl for him, that he loved me." Hermione sobbed.

Ginny pulled her friend into a hug.

"I'm supposed to meet him on Saturday again, I don't think I can face him!" Hermione sniffed wiping her tears with a tissue.

"I'll come with you, he'll feel my wrath alright." Ginny snapped as she looked at the photo again. "A bat bogey hex or two should do the trick."

Hermione kept asking herself the same questions over and over again but for the first time in her life she had no answers.

"Gin please don't tell Harry or Ron about this. They'll do mental." Hermione cried.

"Don't worry I won't. Look I'll see you at break, I'm going to go and write a very nice letter to my brother then I've got Potions." Ginny explained then marched off to the owerly.

Hermione opted to stay in her room, skipping History of Magic, one of the few classes she could probably get away with skipping without getting into trouble. Lavender made an appearance before class to get her quill.

"What's wrong with you?" the girl asked Hermione as she rummaged in her trunk for a new quill.

"I'm not feeling very well, must have been something I ate. Will you tell Ron and Harry I'll see them at break." Hermione sniffed.

"Yeah. You're not skipping classes are you?" Lavender wondered.

"Yeah I might head up to Madame Pomprey to get something to help me." Hermione answered.

Lavender didn't ask any questions, just left Hermione alone with her thoughts.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she had stayed in her dorm for, nor did she really care. Her heart had been broken by someone she thought had loved her, someone she had loved dearly. She couldn't believe that Fred had cheated on her but she should have seen it coming. Fred was very popular and was never short of female attention, he knew how to flirt with the ladies.

Hermione really didn't feel good at all and did consider going to the hospital wing to get something to calm her down. She took out her two way note book and complimented writing Fred a message. Her quill hovered over the crisp ivory page for a short time before she with withdrew it.

'What do I say to him?' she wondered.

'oh hi Fred, I have proof that you were cheating on me.' no she couldn't say that to him.

This was not going to be an easy task. How did she go about asking Fred about him cheating? Did she wait until Saturday when she seem him, then just trust the letter and photo into his hands then wait for an exclamation? Did she refuse to meet up with him on Saturday full stop? No she couldn't do that, it would be too suspicious. Then she wondered what Ginny would say in her letter to him. She let out a small, defeated sigh and took out her Charms homework and began working on it in the hope it would take her mind off Fred.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ginny's Wrath

This is a very short chapter I'm afraid.

Chapter 3 – Ginny's Wrath  
Ginny Weasley was in a foul mood as she marched up to her dorm, seething that her brother Fred had cheated on one of her best friends. When she got to her room, she took out a quill and a blank piece of parchment to write a not so nice letter to Fred.

_"Hello Fred, _  
_ I hope the shop is doing well. School is fine, too much work and not enough time for Quidditch. Team is doing well, Harry is a good captain but we definitely miss you and George being on team, the new beaters aren't as good or as strong but they'll just have to do. We've a game against Ravenclaw next weekend so we'll soon see how useful they are. Ron's getting better thankfully.  
Anyway that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, it's something much more important than Quidditch. Today a very good friend of mine received a very horrible letter regarding her boyfriend who has apparently cheated on her with some blonde bimbo in Hogsmede last weekend, that friend of mine just happens to be Hermione – so Fred what the fuck do you think you are playing at cheating on Mione? Especially with some blonde bimbo?  
Don't try and deny it either because the sender of the letter sent Hermione a picture as proof! Just a word of warning I'll be with Hermione in Hogsmede on Saturday so you better have a bloody good exclamation as to why you cheated on her, you'll be feeling my wrath anyway. You're just lucky Harry and Ron don't know yet._  
_ Ginny_

Ginny re-read her letter a few times to make sure it sounded ok. She folded it up and then dashed up to the owlery to send the letter to Fred. She managed to prise Harry's owl Hedwig down from her perch and attached the letter to it's claw.

"Take that to Fred and Weasleys Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley." Ginny stated.

Hedwig took off out the window while Ginny dashed to her first class.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fred's Letter

Chapter 4 – Fred's Letter  
Fred was sat in the staff room out the back of the shop enjoying a well-deserved break from the madness with his feet up on the table, reading The Daily Prophet while humming along to a muggle song that was playing on their radio that their father had bought them as an opening present. He was rudely interrupted by an owl appearing at the window.

"Hedwig?" He gasped noticing Harry's white, snowy owl.

He found it odd that someone had used Hedwig to send him a letter, Hermione always used their 2 way notebook while Ron and Ginny used Pig. Fred jumped up and shuffled towards the hooting owl.

"Hello there Hedwig. What have you got for me today?" Fred asked, taking the rolled up letter from it's claw and giving it a knut in return.

Hedwig didn't move from the window.

"Oh you're wanting a reply, Merlin this must be important, maybe someone has ordered something." Fred spoke.

He sat down at the table to read the letter which was from his sister Ginny.

"What the hell?" He snapped as he read what she had written.

Hedwig let out a large hoot, jumping from Fred's sudden outburst. He re-read the letter again to check that Ginny's letter wasn't some sort of joke.

"What's up?" George asked his twin as he entered the staff room.

"Apparently I've been cheating on Hermione!" Fred exclaimed thrusting the letter into George's hands.

"What in Merlin?" George asked.

"I honestly don't know but I haven't cheated on her George, I'm not even looked at another girl since we've started dating. I wouldn't want anyone else." Fred said.

"It's probably some idiot trying to cause trouble that's all." George answered.

"Yeah but Ginny said they have some sort of proof, which to be seems impossible as I haven't kissed anyone else." Fred sighed. "Unless they somehow got us muddled up."

"No they couldn't have. I haven't kissed anyone since Katie at that time." George answered.

"Something doesn't seem right here Freddie. Someone has clearly tried to stitch you up and Hermione and Ginny have fallen for it hook, line and sinker. Honestly how can they have proof of something you didn't do?"

"You're guess is as good as mine because I haven't got a bloody clue." Fred answered.

"If it definitely wasn't you and it definitely wasn't me because I haven't been in Hogsmede for weeks nor have I kissed anyone who's blonde then who the hell was it?" George wondered.

Fred and George sat in silence trying to figure out what on earth was going on but neither of them were coming up with any answers.

"Hermione's never going to believe me, no matter what I say to her." Fred sighed. "But I'll take some veritaserum if I have too. I will prove to her that she's the only girl I love."

"I believe you mate and hopefully Hermione will too. I think you're main worry should be Ginny, you're going to be on the receiving end of her bat bogey hexes come Saturday." George spoke.

"Urghh! Why does our little sister have to be so bloody good at those hexes?" Fred shrieked.

"I guess it's growing up with six older brothers." George answered. "Look mate try not to worry too much, Hermione is a smart cookie, she'll work it out."

Fred took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write a letter back to Ginny as Hedwig was getting impatient.

_"Hi Ginny,_  
_ Glad quidditch is going well, let's hope you can win the cup this year. Glad to hear the team is missing the talents of George and I, we miss playing just as much. Keep us updated on how the season is going, make sure you kick Slytherin's back sides, chuck a bludger at Malfoy for me. _  
_ About me cheating on Hermione, I have never, ever cheated on her nor do I have any intention of cheating on her. That is the honest truth and you can use veritaserum on me if you don't believe me. I don't know what this proof is but it's clear someone has tried to stitch me up and it definitely wasn't George either as he was working in the shop. I love Hermione with all my heart and please tell her that._  
_ Fred – The better twin_.

Fred folded up the piece of parchment, wrote Ginny's name on it then attached it to Hedwig's claw.

"Take this to Ginny Weasley at Hogwarts." Fred said.

Hedwig took off on the long journey back to Hogwarts.

Fred remained quiet for the rest of the day, only piping up to speak to customers. The shop was pretty quiet that afternoon so the twins along with the Lee spent the day stocking the shelves and thinking up new product ideas.

"Have you contacted Hermione yet?" George asked.

"No not yet. I don't know what to say to her. I need to see her though" Fred answered.

"Well arrange to meet up with her on Saturday at Hogsmede as they have a visit on Saturday." Lee suggested.

Fred dashed out the back to send Hermione a message via their note books.

_"Hey Hermione. I really need to see you on the next Hogsmede visit, it's important. Fred xx."_

Fred instantly regretted what he had sent her because it made it sound like he had something bad to tell her, that he had actually cheated on her and was going to admit it too her. He mentally kicked himself for his stupidity.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Loophole

So has Fred cheated on Hermione or not? hmmm

Chapter 5 – The Loophole  
Hermione was sat looking at the moving picture in her hands of her boyfriend kissing a mystery blonde whom she knew to be a Slytherin girl from the twin's year at Hogwarts, Emily or something. Fred had contacted her, wanting to meet up at the weekend in Hogsmede. Hermione knew she'd have to go and confront him at some point and get the truth out of him. Hermione had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about what he was going to tell her, judging by what he had written in his message, it sounded like he was going to admit to cheating on her. A single tear slid down Hermione's pale face.

Ginny then barged into the common room clutching her reply letter from Fred.

"I don't think Fred did cheat on you Hermione. Something just doesn't seem right. He sent me this letter." Ginny stated handing Hermione her letter.

"Of course he's going to deny it Gin, we have picture proof remember." Hermione answered coldly.

"Look I overheard some Slytherin girls talking in the toilets yesterday, one said that they hoped the 'mudblood' and 'Weasley' split up for good." Ginny said.

"And what has this got to do with Fred cheating on me?" Hermione wondered.

"Well the blonde haired girl in the picture is the older sister of one of them. Apparently their plan worked, whatever their plan was." Ginny explained.

Hermione was a little confused. Harry and Neville then entered the common room and came straight over to the two girls. Ron was too busy snogging Lavender Brown elsewhere. Harry and Ron now knew about Fred cheating and both were furious.

"I told you he was no good for you Hermione!" Ron stated.

"And what's it to you?" Hermione snapped back.

"Ginny remember those Slytherin girls you overheard speaking about Fred and Hermione breaking up? Well how would they know?" Harry wondered.

"Because it was one of their older sisters he was apparently seen kissing, we've already established that." Ginny snapped.

"Well I heard Pansy say to her friend that someone had used Polyjuice potion for something." Neville said.

Harry took the picture of Fred kissing the girl to look at it again.

"Wait was Fred not wearing his work suit that day you met up with him Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes he was as he came to meet me on his lunch break and had some green slime on his shirt and tie." Hermione answered snatching the picture back off Harry.

"Hold on Hermione, he's wearing a blue jumper in this picture." Ginny exclaimed.

"Maybe that's George." Neville spoke.

"No it's not George, he was working in the shop that day and plus he's supposed to be dating Katie Bell." Ginny replied.

The cogs began turning in Hermione's brain but her head hurt. She had enough to deal with, with all the homework she had to do and did not need the speculation over her love life adding to it all.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny shrieked breaking Hermione from her thoughts.

"Someone has used polyjuice potion to change into Fred then they've gotten someone to take a photo of them kissing this blonde bimbo, then boom you've got photographic evidence that he's apparently cheated on you." Ginny explained feeling proud of herself.

"That's a bit extreme though." Harry answered.

"It's not really that extreme when you think about it. We did it in our second year to spy on Malfoy." Hermione replied.

"It does seem a little extreme, especially as Fred is seen as a blood traitor and the both of you are hated by the Slytherins." Neville added.

"Look some of the Slytherin girls fancy Fred and I know for a fact that girl in the picture did when she came here. They'd do anything to ruin your relationship with Fred because that's what they are like, they will go to great lengths to get what they want without caring about who they hurt in the progress." Ginny stated.

All of the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together in Hermione's mind.

"What if they met up at in Hogsmede at another time? This girl doesn't go to school anymore." Harry wondered.

"Yes but it said he was supposedly with her during our last Hogsmede visit Harry. If it was a past student he could have met up with her at anytime and anywhere like in Diagon Alley." Hermione answered in an annoyed tone at her friend's stupidity.

"Plus if Fred really did have another girl on the go do you think he'd be stupid enough to flaunt her in the busy Hogsmede when he knows there'd be loads of students around and all of Hermione's friends too?" Ginny added.

Maybe Fred didn't cheat on Hermione after all. It all began to make sense to Hermione. Fred was wearing his work suit and would have went straight to work after their meet up. He wouldn't have had time to get changed to meet his other girl nor would he have kissed someone else in public when he knew that Hermione and her friends would have been around to possibly see them.

"I think you should slip him some truth potion." Neville suggested.

At that moment in time all Hermione wanted to do was to go up to her room and forget about the whole thing until Saturday.

"Look guys I really appreciate your help but I have some homework to finish so I'm going to head up to my dorm. I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh and Harry I suggest you get to work on your Charms homework." Hermione stated then stormed off to her dorm.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Meeting

_I'm so sorry I have sort of abandoned this story. I really don't know where I want to take this story at the moment. Its quite hard to write as Hermione's at hogwarts and Fred's working in the shop so the only times I can really write them together is during Hogsmede visits. If anyone has any suggestions of any other ideas then feel free to let me know._

_Ps: I didn't kill Sirius off in my when opposite's attract story as I didn't feature the ministry of magic fight._

**Chapter 6 – The meeting**  
Hermione Granger was a nervous wreck when she woke up on the morning of the next Hogsmede visit, her stomach filled with nervous butterflies. She wasn't even as nervous when she was sitting her OWL exams. Hermione woke up early and got herself ready for the day ahead, the day in which she was not looking forward to one bit. You would have thought she had a huge exam or a potion's practical exam with Snape (who didn't even teach the subject anymore) to make her extremely nervous but nope she was going to confront her boyfriend Fred Weasley about his so-called cheating.

She was scared that he might admit that he did cheat on her. Her dorm mates had all gone down to breakfast early, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts for company. She lifted her two way note book from her bedside cabinet and pondered over sending Fred a message to tell him their meeting was off but she couldn't put off seeing him any longer.

"Are you not coming down for breakfast?" Ginny questioned entering her dorm.

"Yes I was just coming." Hermione replied putting the two way book into her bag and following Ginny out of the dorm into the common room.

"Will you stop worrying about Fred Hermione? Leave him to me." Ginny spoke as they left the portrait hole.

Hermione didn't say two words during breakfast though Harry and Ron were deep in conversation about an up and coming Quidditch game. Hermione wasn't overly hungry but nibbled on some toast.

"Do you want us to come with you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah so I can give that idiot of a brother of mine a piece of my mind." Ron snapped.

"No honestly it's fine. I have to speak to him on my own." Hermione answered.

"Make sure you tell him how much of a git he is!" Ron spoke.

"Ronald shut up for a moment. Aren't you forgetting that we don't think Fred actually cheated on Hermione?" Ginny said in a short tone.

"Yeah but he still put her through hell." Ron answered.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and got back to eating her toast.

Hermione walked down to Hogsmede with Ginny, a sick feeling appearing in her stomach.

"I don't think I can do this Ginny." She squeaked.

"You can Hermione. If you can handle Umbridge you can handle Fred. Just be honest with him and don't take no crap from him." Ginny answered.

They two girls finally approached the small village which was already filling out with Hogwarts students. Hermione's stomach fell when she seen the blonde haired girl, Fred had apparently kissed. She had to resist the urge to hex the bitch.

"Ginny keep an eye on her while I go and see Fred. Get Harry's invisibility cloak off him if need be." Hermione spoke pointing to the blonde witch.

"Don't worry I will." Ginny answered confidently, dashing off to get Harry's cloak.

Hermione headed off on her own to meet Fred at The Three Broomsticks. He was waiting patiently on her already, leaning up against the wall, dressed in his work suit.

"Hey Hermione." He said as she approached.

She could hear the sadness in his voice. It wasn't laced with the confidence that it usually was.

"I guess we should go and talk." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Do you want to grab a butterbeer or go somewhere else?" Fred asked.

"Well Three Broomsticks will be very busy and I don't think I can handle Madame Puddifoots." Hermione answered.

"Shall we go and sit near the Shrieking shack then? At least we can talk in private." Fred suggested and Hermione agreed.

The two of them walked in silence next the Shrieking Shack where they sat down on a huge log.

"Right Hermione what is going on?" Fred asked finally plucking up the courage to talk to Hermione.

"This. I got this in the post the other week Fred!" Hermione answered shoving the photo and letter into Fred's hands.

"What the hell?" Fred snapped after he read the letter.

"Hermione this is the biggest pile of crap. I have never, ever cheated on you, not once and that is the honest truth." Fred explained his voice shaking.

He pulled a small phial out of his pocket. "Look I'll take this if you don't believe me, it's truth potion."

"I don't know Fred. I want to believe you, I really do but I can't deny the fact that this really hurt me." Hermione answered sadly.

"Please believe me Hermione. I would never, ever hurt you. Why would I want someone else when I have you?" Fred wondered with a pleading tone in his voice.

"Because she's a pure blood and much prettier than me?" Hermione answered.

"Don't be daft Hermione. I don't care about whether someone is pure blood, half blood, muggle born or a muggle, I never have done. Plus you are beautiful to me Hermione." Fred admitted.

"There you both are. I've been looking everywhere for you. I've left Ron and Harry keeping an eye on that bimbo." Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh hello there Gin." Fred chirped.

"I think you've got explaining to do." Ginny snapped.

"Yes Gin, I am well aware of that and I am trying but like I've just said to Hermione, I have never cheated on her. Someone is clearly trying to set us up, break us up." Fred answered.

Ginny sat herself down on a log showing that she meant business.

"Look I believe you Fred. Something about this doesn't seem right. For one you were wearing your work uniform the day you met up with Hermione not this jumper, actually I've never seen you wear that jumper in my life and secondly we overheard some Slytherin girls talking about a plan involving polyjuice potion so I think that one of them has used polyjuice potion to turn into you and then get 'you' to kiss this blonde bimbo." Ginny explained.

"Wait, what? You think someone pretended to be me to kiss this girl just to break me and Hermione up?" Fred asked, clearly slightly confused.

"Yes Fred that's what we think." Ginny answered.

Hermione wasn't so sure. Fred looked at the photo again trying to find an explanation.

"I don't own a jumper like that now when you come to think of it and yes I was wearing my work uniform as I went straight there once I left Hermione. I didn't even stop off in Honeydukes like I was supposed to, to get Lee and George some sweets." Fred admitted. "And it definitely wasn't George because he was working."

Hermione hadn't said two words since Ginny arrived, for that she was glad as Ginny did all the explaining.

"Do you know this girl Fred?" Hermione finally asked.

"Not really, she was in my year at school and was in a few of my classes but we never really spoke. I seem to remember her being a bit of a bitch actually." Fred answered truthfully. "She was actually quite horrible to a few Hufflepuff girls in my class because of them being muggle born."

"Look I'll go and let you two talk, you're very lucky I'm not going to hex you Fred, very lucky." Ginny stated then left the couple.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth

_What do you think Hermione should do? Do you think Fred did cheat on Hermione?_

**Chapter 7 – Truth**  
Fred and Hermione sat in silence for a few moments with only the sounds of the chatty students in the background and the wind rustling in the trees surrounding them.

"Say something Hermione." Fred urged moving closer to her.

"I don't know what to say Fred." Hermione simply replied.

"You heard what Ginny said. It makes sense now, it's someone trying to break the two of us up Hermione." Fred spoke.

Hermione turned to Fred for the first time, her eyes watering slightly.

"But what if it happens again? What if someone goes further that just using polyjuice potion? What if you are cursed or one of your love potions is used on you?" Hermione cried.

"Well I'll be ready for when it does. Hermione you are the only girl I want to be with, I don't want anyone else. I just wish I knew what to say to make you believe me." Fred answered. "Look the worst thing we can do is let those idiots see that they've won and that they've got to us."

Hermione looked up at Fred with watery eyes.

"I do believe you Fred. I didn't in the beginning when Ginny said about this polyjuice nonsense but now I do. I just feel bad now for doubting you Fred but it scared me to think that I wasn't good enough for you that you had to go and kiss someone else, someone who is clearly much prettier than I am." Hermione sniffed.

"Hermione how many times do I have to tell you, you are the most beautiful girl to me, there is no one else." Fred stated.

Hermione let out a small sigh, why did Fred have to make her feel like this? Why did Fred always know the right things to say, things that he knew would make her fall, hook, line and sinker for.

"I know Fred but I'm scared of losing you. I've finally found someone who doesn't judge me or treat me as one of the boys like Ron and Harry too. You get me Fred, even Ron and Harry don't seem to understand me. I hate all of this darkness at the moment, there's so much uncertainty out there, he's out there somewhere and could attack any of us at any moment and I'm so scared Fred, scared you'll get attacked at the shop and I'll never get to see you again." Hermione cried finally letting all her emotions spill out, emotions no one had seen before as she refused to let anyone know how she really felt. She knew she could trust Fred.

"Oh Hermione, I had no idea you were feeling this way." Fred said hugging her tightly as she sobbed into his jacket.

"I'm sorry Fred." She sniffed wiping away the last of the tears.

"There's no need to be sorry Hermione. I've got to admit I'm scared too. I actually wish I was still at Hogwarts so I can keep an eye on you, Ron and Ginny. I always the post coming in case there's a message telling me something has happened to one of you. Then there's my family too, especially with them being in the Order. I do know this though, we all have to stick together at a time like this and if there is a war, we'll all have to be ready to fight." Fred answered and for the first time, Hermione heard fear in his voice.

If Fred Weasley was scared about something, then it must be bad.

"We've got a long and hard fight ahead of us. I really do feel sorry for Harry, he's gone through so much and now he's apparently the chosen one. He's had so much thrown at him over the years. I don't know how much more he can take before he crumbles completely and there's only so much I can do to help him." Hermione spoke.

"Well he's got all of us on his side. Old Voldy won't be getting his hands on Potter without a fight." Fred answered sounding more like his old self.

The couple knew that a war was impending and what lay ahead was not going to be a smooth ride. Innocent people were disappearing and being killed regularly and their friends and families would be targeted next.

"Is everything ok between us now Hermione?" Fred wondered breaking the silence.

"Yes Fred. I'm not about to let some idiot with a school girl crush on you win." Hermione answered perking up.

"Do I get a kiss then?" Fred wondered wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes then planted a kiss on Fred's lips only for them to be interrupted by one of Wizard Wheezes fireworks going zooming past their heads, missing them by inches.

"Bloody kids!" Fred snapped. "How very dare they use my own products against me?"

Hermione burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Lets go and get a butterbeer to warm us up." Fred suggested standing up and holding out his hand for Hermione to take.


	8. Chapter 8 - Twin Heart to heart

_At the moment I'm messing around with ideas of what i want to do with this story. I've a few ideas up my sleeve but its just putting those ideas into words._

**Chapter 8 – Twin Heart to Heart**  
Fred Weasley entered the flat he shared with his twin brother George, kicked off his shoes and shuffled over to the sofa where he flopped down onto. George wasn't far behind Fred after doing the last checks on the shop.

"That's everything locked up mate and I've added those new protective spells that Dumbledore sent us." George stated kicking off his own shoes and removing his suit jacket.

"Good, good. We don't want any of those pesky death eaters breaking into our shop. Dumbledore is a great man, very helpful." Fred answered.

"I always knew he secretly liked us and I suppose we're proper members of the order now as well." George said sitting down on the armchair across from Fred.

"Yeah about bloody time too. If Mum had her way we wouldn't be in it at all, yet Bill and Charlie are in it and Percy probably would be too if he wasn't such a prat." Fred answered running a hand through his messy, ginger hair.

"Anyway how did your meeting with Granger go?" George wondered.

The twins hadn't a moment to talk as Fred spent most of the afternoon working on the owl orders while George was working out the front with Lee.

"It went really well actually. She believes me that I didn't cheat on her and Ginny told me that it was apparently some Slytherin from our year who had got someone to take polyjuice potion to be me then kiss this girl. It was all a set up." Fred explained.

"Why in Merlin's beard would someone want to go to that extreme?" George wondered.

"To break me and Hermione up. Clearly someone doesn't like the fact that we're together." Fred answered, unsure himself as to why someone would do that. "Apparently this Slytherin girl fancied me or something. Do you remember the blonde girl in our Charms class, the one with the weird shaped nose and a higher pitched voice than Flitwick?"

"Yes I think I remember her. She went out with Marcus Flint for a while did she not?" George wondered.

"Yes that's the exact one. That was who I 'cheated' on Hermione with." Fred replied making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Only you didn't cheat on Hermione." George reminded Fred.

"I know, I didn't and I don't want too. I don't want anyone else." Fred admitted.

"Merlin, you've got it bad mate. You really love her don't you?" George wondered.

"Yeah I'm mad about her. I've never felt this way about any girl before. Hermione's different than other girls; she's not into all the giggling, the make-up and fancy clothes. She's smart and isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in plus she's mature for her age." Fred answered.

"Can you see yourself settling down with her?" George then asked.

Fred thought for a few moments. Did he want to settle down with Hermione? He was only 18 years old for crying out loud, far too young to settle down with someone, someone who was only 16 and still at school.

"Maybe, I've never really thought about it before. We're still young though but I want to be with her for a long time." Fred answered.

"Mum and Dad got together around our age, so it's not that young and look at the two of them. I've never seen two people who are more in love and happy." George answered.

This conversation really did get Fred thinking. George jumped up and headed to the kitchen to make the two of them a cup of tea while Fred sat in a world of his own.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" George wondered returning with two mugs of steaming, hot tea.

"I guess you just got me thinking about the future that's all. Hermione broke down to me earlier about how scared she is of this impending war. I think she's scared about how it'll all affect Harry as well as the fear of losing her friends and family. She'll be an easy target too because she's muggle-born. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared too." Fred admitted.

George sat down beside his twin and took a sip of his tea.

"I know I am too. It doesn't help that all of our family are in the order. I worry every night that something will happen to Mum and Dad or Bill and Charlie or Ron and Ginny, heck I even worry something bad will happen to Percy. I know there's a war coming up and we'll all have to be ready for when it does." George answered patting Fred on the shoulder.

"It's made me realise that life is too short, none of us know what's around the corner, you-know-who could attack at any moment and wipe us all out. Part of me wants to shut up shop and go back home and take Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry with me." Fred admitted.

George felt exactly the same. They always seemed so confident without one ounce of fear but underneath their outgoing personas there were two very frightened young men, fearing for their family and friends just like the majority of the wizarding world at that time.

"What should we do Fred?" George asked hoping his brother had some answers.

"I think we should try and keep the shop open for as long as possible, we've got all this new protection from Dumbledore to keep us going then we'll make sure and visit Mum and Dad as much as possible. I'm going to write to Dumbledore to see if he'll allow me to Visit Hermione at school at the weekends, maybe for an hour on a Saturday or something." Fred answered.

"Then if we smell the first sign of trouble, we'll shut up shop and get back to the burrow. We also need to make sure we set up Lee and Verity as secret keepers too when the time comes. I think we should also suggest to everyone that we keep in contact via our coins so we know that everyone is safe."

George took a mental note of Fred's plans and fully agreed with them.

"I think we should look at getting ourselves a safe house, somewhere we can go too if we need a quick getaway, somewhere we can work on products without Mum being on our case." George suggested.

"I think I know someone who might be very willing to help us." Fred grinned jumping off his chair to go and grab a quill and some parchment.

"Who?" George wondered when Fred returned.

"Sirius. He'd gladly have his two favourite Wealseys around to keep him company and his spirits up. I'm sure he wouldn't mind us keeping a secret stash of products and ingredients there." Fred grinned.

"Aren't the order still gathering there though?" George wondered.

"Yes they are but we can use our old room, Sirius can put a special spell on the door to keep Kretcher out of it. Sirius could give us a helping hand with making stuff too." Fred answered then began scribbling on the piece of parchment which was a letter to Sirius followed by a letter to Dumbledore.

The twins then began to plan, writing down their ideas so they could fill Lee and Verity in.

"What are you going to do about Hermione?" George wondered.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, confused by George's question.

"I mean you're not going to break up with her and start seeing other girls are you?" George answered.

"Merlin no, definitely not. I just meant that I want to spend as much time with her as I possibly can. That's why I'm asking Dumbledore about the visits to the school." Fred answered.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Visit to Sirius

_Like I've said, I didn't kill Sirius off in when opposites attract, nor do I plan on killing him off._

**Chapter 9 – A visit to Sirius**  
Fred and George apparated to number 12 Grimmauld Place the following evening while Lee and Verity worked in the shop with the help of Alicia Spinnet. Sirius greeted the twins at the door with a wide grin plastered on his face at the sight of the them.

"Boy am I glad to see you two. This place was boring without the pair of you around." Sirius chirped ushering the twins into the living room.

"Are you alone?" Fred wondered.

"No, Lupin is upstairs sleeping, had a bad day yesterday and last night so is getting some well-deserved rest." Sirius explained.

"How is the order going? Any news?" George asked making casual conversation.

"Not as well as we'd like it to be going. We've rounded up quite a few new members though, well Kingsley and Mad Eye have as I've been cooked up in here twiddling my thumbs and being extremely bored." Sirius answered. "There's not really much news at the moment, we do know that Voldemort is trying to round up as many followers as possible and then there's all those raids and attacks but that's about it. Actually we've been planning something."

Fred and George's eyes lit up and this.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Well Kingsley and Mad Eye have been planning my capture and how they'll get me tested by the Ministry. They want to do it so I won't have to go anywhere near dementors." Sirius answered.

"How will that work though? Surely if you were to be captured you'd get sent back to Azkaban or get the kiss?" Fred questioned.

"Well the idea is that Kingsley will be the one to catch me then he'll take me to the Ministry and plead them to give me a proper trial using the strongest truth potion." Sirius answered.

"And what happens if they find you guilty?" George asked.

"We haven't got to that part yet. We're hopeful that they will see that I was innocent all these years but it's going to be hard because I think I'm the last of the Ministry's worries at this moment in time." Sirius explained.

"I just want to be a free man, to be able to walk down the street without having to hide away or be in disguise and it there's a war I want to be able to fight this time along with the order and be there for Harry." Fred and George understood what Sirius wanted.

"So anyway boys, what pleasure do I owe this visit?" Sirius asked the twins.

"Well we wanted your help actually. George and I were talking last night about the future and what would happen if we end up getting attacked at the shop." Fred began explaining.

"And this is where you come in. We are looking for somewhere safe that we could keep an extra supply of our stock and ingredients so that if we do have to flee we can continue working on products." George added.

"And we were wondering if you'd allow us to keep our secret stash here in our old room because Mum would never allow us to keep it at the burrow." Fred continued.

"Plus would we be able to come here if we did need to flee? Use this as a safe house?" George asked.

"Of course you can boys. You know I'd love to give you a helping hand. You are more than welcome to come here anytime and if you need any help with making stuff then I'd be more than willing." Sirius grinned, clearly excited about the prospect of helping the twins.

"What all would you need me to do?" he wondered.

"Well we'll need to get in our supplies and try and duplicate most of our products. We'll also duplicate our ingredients book too so if you want to help make some of our stuff, you can." Fred explained.

"Then we'll need to put some sort of a spell on everything to make sure Kretcher doesn't start poking around it all." George added.

"Don't worry I shall see to Kretcher. I'll put a spell on the room door so that only we and maybe Lupin can get into it." Sirius replied. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"I think that's everything at the moment. Do you want to come down to the shop tomorrow and we'll get you started?" Fred asked.

"Yes sure. I'll be glad to get out of here. I've got a good stash of polyjuice potion thanks to Mad Eye, hairs and all." Sirius grinned proudly.

"Right then Sirius, we shall be seeing you tomorrow. Thanks so much for agreeing to help us out." Fred chirped shaking Sirius' hand.

"Yeah thanks Sirius, we appreciate it." George added.

"It's no problem at all. I'm looking forward to it." Sirius chirped.

_so what do you think of the idea of Sirius being free? do you think it would work out? Also what about him helping the twins? I thought he wouldn't mind having the boys around and would be glad to help them and let them use his house._


	10. Chapter 10 - Surprise Visit

**Chapter 10 – Surprise Visit**  
Hermione was sat in her favourite chair in the common room working on her charms homework, relishing the peace and quiet as Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice. She refused point blank to go down and watch them due to the horrifically cold weather conditions outside.

The Gryffindor common room was relatively quiet considering it was a Friday afternoon and classes had finished for the weekend. Most of the boys were down the Quidditch fields, Ginny of course was there too as she was the Gryffindor chaser. Hermione's fellow dorm mates; Lavender, Fay and Parvati were probably there too, so they could giggle and gossip about the boys, Lavender attempting to shout words of encouragement to Ron (and distracting him more in the process).

A small laugh escaped Hermione's mouth at the thought of Lavender who hadn't the faintest clue about Quidditch attempting to show interest in the game just because of Ron who she was now dating. Hermione wasn't at all jealous of Ron and Lavender's relationship; she had no reason to be. After all she had an amazing boyfriend in the form of Fred Weasley. Yes she loved Ron but in a brotherly way. she fancied him once but it was just a silly school girl crush and it disappeared as soon as it arrived.

Hermione was glad that Fred and George were no longer went to Hogwarts as they'd have a gaggle of giggling groupies following them around like little lapdogs and she couldn't have girls looking at Fred, _her Fred_. She had decided to forgive Fred but there was still a small doubt in the back of her mind that kept telling her that Fred had cheated on her and that he was being unfaithful behind her back with some pretty blonde haired witch. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts as she got back to concentrating on her homework which wasn't due for another week but typical of Hermione she wanted it done as soon as possible.

The portrait hole swung open but Hermione chose to ignore it, it was probably another student entering or leaving like they had been all afternoon. Plus if it was any of her friends she'd probably hear them before she'd see them. The intruder quietly walked pasted the gawping students over to Hermione who appeared to be sat in her very own world unaware of what all was happening around her, her hand scribbling at 90mph on the piece of parchment. Fred Weasley stopped behind where she was sat, placing his hands over her eyes.

"Oi! Get off! Who are you?" Hermione shouted making two first year girls jump.

She attempted to prise the hands from her yes but it was no use, the person was much stronger than she was.

"Guess who Hermione?" Fred chirped, removing his hands from her eyes.

Hermione leapt off the chair, causing her Charms book to fall to the floor with an almighty thud.

"Fred!" She shrieked, pouncing on Fred to give him a hug, not even caring about the other students who were staring at the couple.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione wondered. "And how?"

"For the brightest witch of her age, you're really not the sharpest tool in the shed Mione." Fred laughed which earned him a playful slap on the arm from Hermione.

"Well lets just say I asked Dumbledore if I could come and visit you the odd weekend so we're not always meeting during your Hogsmede visits and he agreed." Fred explained.

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Dumbledore?" Hermione shrieked in an excited tone.

"Yep it was all down to Dumbledore." Fred grinned.

"So shall we go something a little more private to talk?"

"Yes that would be brilliant. I've got so much to tell you and I want you to tell me what all you've been up too." Hermione answered, chucking her belongings into her bag.

"Room of requirement?" Fred suggested.

Hermione nodded her head and slipped her hand into Fred's as they made their way out of the common room. On their way out they were met by a chorus of "Hey Freds." From the other students.

"Do you miss it at all?" Hermione wondered.

"The school? A little bit I guess. I don't miss the homework or the boring classes but I miss all my mates, the Quidditch and the banter we used to have in the common room but most of all I miss seeing you every day." Fred answered gripping Hermione's hand tighter.

Hermione and Fred decided to go to the room of requirement to spend some time alone. The room was a much smaller and a cosier version of the Gryffindor common room.

"I couldn't think of what I wanted so I thought of the common room." Fred spoke as the couple entered.

"It's lovely Fred, honestly." Hermione replied shuffling over to the comfortable looking sofa with Fred following her.

Fred pulled two bottles of butterbeer, two chocolate frogs and to Hermione's surprise some muggle strawberry sweets.

"I love those sweets, Dad used to buy me them as a treat on a Saturday, the only time I was allowed something sugary." Hermione chirped.

"So Hermione what have you been up too then? What all has been going on here?" Fred asked turning towards her.

"Well Dumbledore has set Harry some sort of a mission, don't know what all it is but he's been visiting Dumbledore every week for some sort of lessons, I'm assuming it's to do with you-know-who. I have a bad feeling about it actually." Hermione answered with a small sigh.

"As well as that he's worried about Draco for some strange reason, he seems different, not himself at all."

"Why is he worried about that git?" Fred wondered.

"I have no idea but this is Harry we're talking about plus he is under the impression that Draco is now a death eater." Hermione said.

Fred let out some sort of a scoff.

"Well he does appear to be that type of person and his Father is definitely one." He said.

"But surely he wouldn't make Draco one too?" Hermione wondered.

"Who knows? Would you really know when you-know-who is involved? He'd make anyone part of his gang." Fred answered. "Has anything else been happening?"

"Not really. A few students have been taken out of the school by their parents which is quite scary, mine have threatened to remove me but I told them that I don't want too." Hermione replied. "Oh and Ron and Lavender are totally loved up, they are constantly glued to each other. What about you Fred? How is the shop going?"

"It's going really well considering what all is happening at the moment. We have got a plan of action though if we need to shut up shop and flee." Fred answered then proceeded to tell Hermione all about their plan involving Sirius.

Hermione surprisingly thought their idea was great.

"I think Sirius will really enjoy helping us out. It keep him from being bored useless." Fred spoke.

Fred then told Hermione about Sirius plans to become a free man.

"I don't think it's a good idea, I mean there's 101 one things that could go wrong. What if he is found guilty and sent to the dementors?" Hermione gasped.

"That was one of my worries too. Maybe he should wait until all this war calms down though that could take years." Fred answered.

"He's safe at the moment though. I know he's cooked up in that house 24/7 and it can't be too good for him but it'll be worth it in the end." Hermione spoke with an air of uncertainty in her voice.

"That's partly why me and George have asked him to help us, it'll give him something to do when the Order aren't around." Fred spoke.

"What's happening with the Order now? Have you and George been to the meetings?" Hermione wondered.

"No we haven't had the chance unfortunately due to the shop and Mum has never been too keen on us being part of it all but we're 18 now and old enough to make our own decisions." Fred replied.

"She means well Fred but I've a feeling we're all going to have to fight if it comes down to a war, all of us who are of age anyway. I think Harry has to be the one to end you-know-who, neither can live while the other survives. It's scary Fred and I don't think I'm ready for it all to kick off and neither is Harry." Hermione sighed.

"Harry is a lot stronger than people give him credit for, plus he's been through more in his 16 years than people go through in their lifetimes." Fred answered.

"Yes but this is him fighting you-know-who, one of them has to kill the other one and I'm worried Harry won't be as lucky this time around, he says himself that the other times were just sheer luck." Hermione spoke.

Fred wrapped a supportive arm around Hermione's shoulder as tears began to cascade down her pale cheeks. Fred had never seen her so broken before, so fragile and it broke his heart. All he could do was comfort her, even he couldn't tell her that everything would be alright because he wasn't sure of that himself. All he wanted was for everything to go back to normal, Voldemort to be defeated and all his friends and family to come out of the war alive.


	11. Chapter 11 - Slughorn's Christmas Party

**_Chapter 11 – Slughorn's Christmas Party_**  
Christmas was just around the corner and already Hogwarts had turned into a winter wonderland. The huge Christmas trees lined the Great Hall with twinkling starts and fluttering fairies. The suits of armour were covered in colourful tinsel and the students had taken to decorating their common rooms with twinkling fairy lights, tinsel and mistletoe.

Professor Slughorn had arranged a huge party for his Slug Club, a special club for a select number of students or famous students. In the past Harry's mother Lilly Evans had been a member of the Slug Club so it was no surprising that Harry Potter was also a member. Hermione and Ginny were both members; Hermione for being the brightest witch of her age and Ginny, because she was the only Weasley girl. Ron had missed out being a member and was not best pleased.

Each member was allowed to bring a date with them. Hermione originally wanted to bring Ron since he had missed out on being a member, as friends of course but he was too busy snogging the face off Lavender Brown. Harry had suggested Hermione ask Fred to go, after all Fred was her boyfriend.

"How can Fred come Harry? He can't apparate into the castle." Hermione said after Harry suggested it.

"How did he get in to visit you last week then?" Harry asked.

"He got in with Dumbledore's help. He apparated to Hogsmede then walked up to the castle where Professor McGonagall met him." Hermione explained.

"Then go and ask Dumbledore and McGonagall for their help. I'm sure they won't mind." Harry said.

Hermione wrote to Fred in her two-way book asking him if he'd like to come, he jumped at the chance.

"I'll be there Hermione, I'll write to Dumbledore again." Fred's reply was.

Fred cleared it all with Dumbledore again so he could go to the party. Harry had wanted to ask Ginny but she was going with Dean Thomas.

"Who am I going to ask Hermione? If you hadn't of been going with Fred, we could have gone together as friends of course." Harry said as he helped Hermione put her books back in the library.

Just as they turned a corner, they were met by a mop of long blonde hair, half of which was pinned back with a lilac bow.

"Luna." Harry and Hermione said together.

Hermione stood admiring her reflection in the mirror. It felt like the Yule Ball all over again. She was unsure about what she was wearing; a dark pink strappy dress which fell just below her knee and suited her figure perfectly. Ginny had tamed her bushy hair, fixing it into neat curls and applied minimal make up. Hermione tugged at the hem of her dress, causing her to reveal a bit more cleavage that she had planned to show, she quickly pulled it up again.

She moved away from the mirror and slipped on her silver heels then carefully made her way down to the busy common room. A brown haired 5th year student wolf whistled at her but she just rolled her eyes at him. Ginny was already there waiting on Dean, dressed in a beautiful black, knee length dress and black patient heels. She had pinned half of her ginger hair back with a silver bow clip. Hermione envied Ginny; she was beautiful and confident, two things Hermione felt that she wasn't.

"Has anyone seen Fred?" Hermione asked looking around at Ginny, Dean, Harry and Seamus.

"Nope he hasn't arrived yet." Ginny answered.

Fred was due to meet Hermione in the Gryffindor common room at 6:30pm, it was now 6:35pm and Hermione began to panic.

"Maybe he's running late." Harry spoke up.

"What if he hasn't got past all the security yet or hasn't been allowed into the castle?" Hermione shrieked rushing to the window.

It was no point as she couldn't see anything as it was pitch black outside.

"Look I'll go down and see if I can see him." Seamus offered since he wasn't attending the party.

Finally the portrait hole opened and Fred walked through dressed in a smart grey suit, white shirt and dark red tie which was covered in Christmas trees.

"There you are Fred. I thought something had happened to you." Hermione stated running into Fred's arms.

"I had a bit of bother getting past the aurors because McGonagall was late at coming down to meet me, they thought I was an imposter." Fred explained. "You look beautiful by the way Mione."

A small blush crept onto Hermione's face.

"You look very dashing Fred. Is that a new suit?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes it is indeed. I took a trip into muggle London with Mum to get it, I found the tie in a cool shop. It plays Jingle Bells." He replied pressing the bottom of it, causing Jingle Bells to play from it.

"Come on Fred we better get going or else we're going to be late." Hermione spoke.

Fred linked hands with Fred and they made their way down to Slughorn's office where the party was being held.

"I wonder if George and I would have been part of Slughorn's special gang if we'd been here this year?" Fred wondered.

"I'd say you probably would have been." Hermione answered.

"Of course we would have been. He would have loved us." Fred grinned. "How come Ron didn't make the cut?"

"He was never even considered. Slughorn never remembers his name. He doesn't like the fact that me, Harry and Ginny are all in it and he's not." Hermione answered.

"He's always been a jealous git, I wouldn't worry about him." Fred said.

They soon approached the appropriate corridor and already they could hear the sound of music and the laughter of students. Hermione led the way inside, holding Fred's hand tightly. The room was brightly decorated with white fairy lights and orange and red lamps hanging from the ceiling.

"Lets go and find Harry." Hermione spoke, dragging Fred through the crowd.

Harry was standing in a corner sipping on a glass of butterbeer while Luna stared dreamily into space, apparently looking for something.

"Hello Harry." Hermione announced, nearly making Harry spit out his drink.

"Oh hello there Hermione and Fred. Good to see you again Fred." Harry grinned at his two friends.

"You two mate. Has your date ran off?" Fred wondered.

"Oh no Luna is my date." Harry answered smiling.

"Luna is your date you say? Is there anything going on there?" Fred wondered wigging his eyebrows.

"They are just friends Fred." Hermione answered.

"Yes Luna is a very good friend of mine." Harry added.

"That's a very nice thing to say Harry. I've never been classed as someone's friend before, well until I joined Dumbledore's Army last year, that is." Luna spoke in a happy tone.

"I'll go and get us some drinks." Fred stated, dragging off to the table to get drinks.

"She's honestly not that bad Fred. I've actually grown to like Luna, she's been a great friend to Harry this past year, probably more so than me and Ron. She just seems to get Harry." Hermione spoke looking over in Harry and Luna's direction, surprised to see them deep in conversation.

"I'm not saying I don't like her, she's just a little crackers that's all. Though I have to admit she was pretty good at the meetings last year." Fred answered.

A tall blonde haired boy approached the table and Hermione shuddered.

"Let's get back to Harry." Hermione shrieked, pulling Fred away before Cormac could get near her.

"What was that for?" Fred wondered rubbing his arm.

"Oh it's Cormac McLaggen, he's been driving me insane recently. He actually asked me to the party but obviously I told him I was going with you and didn't believe me because apparently I wouldn't be allowed to bring you since you're not at school anymore." Hermione ranted off.

"Miss Granger it's so good to see you." Professor Slughorn gushed appearing beside the couple.

"It's a pleasure Professor." Hermione answered, calming herself down.

"And this must be a Weasley boy, yes it's the red hair, a complete give away." Slughorn spoke shaking Fred's hand.

"Yes Professor this is Fred Weasley, one of Ginny's older, twin brothers." Hermione explained.

"Hello Mr Weasley it is a pleasure to meet you." Slughorn chirped.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Sir." Fred spoke in a polite tone.

"Fred owns Weasleys Wizard Wheezes with his twin George." Hermione said and Slughorn's eyes lit up.

"Merlin's beard! You do not! That is utterly amazing. The shop is brilliant." Slughorn replied. "And where is your twin brother at tonight? He should have came along."

"Oh he's visiting Mum for the evening." Fred answered.

"Oh yes I remember your Mother Molly and of course your Father Arthur." Slughorn gushed.

He then disappeared to talk to some other guests.

"He seems like a lovely man. I wouldn't have minded him teaching me." Fred stated sitting down at an empty table.

"Yes he is a lovely man, a very good teacher. He's definitely not as harsh as Snape." Hermione answered.

Just then there was a bit of a commotion and Filch appeared holding Draco by the neck of his shirt.

"Sir I found this student trying to gate crash the party, he says he was invited." Filch stated.

"Let go of me you filthy squib!" Draco snapped, trying to wriggle free.

"It's ok Slughorn, I will deal with Draco!" A cold voice spoke as Snape entered the room.

He grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him from the party as on lookers watched in shock.

"Ok everyone there's nothing to see, get back to enjoying yourself." Slughorn stated loudly.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Fred wondered.

Fred and Hermione were joined at their table by Harry and Luna. Hermione was glad to see Harry enjoying himself for a chance. That was until he spotted Ginny and Dean kissing. It didn't seem to bother Fred for some reason whereas Ron was ready to hex Dean.

"I take it by the look on Potter's face that he has a thing for my sister?" Fred wondered as Harry walked off to chat with Neville who was serving drinks.

"Yes I think he's liked her for a while. I think he knows she's out of bounds because she's Ron's sister. Ron reacted quite bad when he found out that she was seeing Dean, goodness knows what would happen if he found out Harry fancied her." Hermione said quietly.

"I'd prefer her to date Harry than Dean." Fred said.

"Dean is actually really nice although the two of them have been arguing quite a lot lately." Hermione spoke.

"What over? I hope he's not messing her about!" Fred snapped.

"No he hasn't been messing her around or cheated on her. I don't know what they've been arguing about and I don't like to ask." Hermione answered feeling guilty that she hadn't been there for Ginny.

"I suppose Ginny can handle Dean herself. I will hold up my hands and admit to being pretty scared of her myself." Fred admitted which made Hermione laugh.

"I might have to go and have a chat to Ginny before I head back."

"If only you could stay tonight Fred. Actually I'd love you to stay with me." Hermione signed resting her head on Fred's chest.

"I'd love to be able to do that Mione, honestly I would but I'm working tomorrow and Dumbledore or McGonagall wouldn't allow it." Fred replied sadly.

Fred was thankful for the provisions Dumbledore and McGonagall had made for him so he could come and visit Hermione as well as attend the party with her.

"How about we go back to the common room and I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." Fred suggested.

"You won't be able to come up to my dorm though, boys aren't allowed. The steps turn into a slide, surely you should know that by now." Hermione stated.

"Hermione you are speaking to thee Fred Weasley, rule breaker extraordinaire. How do you think Angelina and Alicia woke up one morning with green hair? Yep that was me and George." Fred grinned proudly.

"How?" Hermione wondered her eyes wide.

"Well if you come with me I'll show you." Fred answered standing up and holding out his hand.

The two of them left the party and walked back up to the Gryffindor common room which was still buzzing with students who hadn't been invited to the party. Ron was sat with Lavender perched on his knee while she giggled over something in Witch Weekly.

"He seems happy." Fred commented looking over at his younger brother.

"Yes he does seem quite happy with Lavender, she can be a bit full on though especially with the giggling." Hermione replied.

When they arrived at the bottom of the stone steps which led to Hermione's dormitory, Fred took out his wand and muttered a spell under a breath while tapping the bottom step while Hermione watched in shock.

"How on earth did you figure that out?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm a genius." Fred grinned with a wink.

He clearly wasn't going to spill his secret.

"Don't worry only George and I know the secret, we came across it by accident actually." Hermione stepped carefully onto the first step with Fred following her, hoping the steps wouldn't change into a stone slide and they'd fall but they didn't.

"Fred you are brilliant." Hermione gushed pushing open the door to her dorm.

The other girls were down in the common room, meaning Hermione and Fred could be alone. Fred couldn't help but smile at the photo sitting on Hermione's bedside table; it was of the two of them at the Yule Ball smiling and waving at the camera.

"I love that photo of the two of us. That was the night we got together." Fred said happily.

"Yes it's one of my favourites too. I do have another that I took on my muggle camera of us at Grimmauld Place which I really like." Hermione answered.

"Merlin's beard, we've been together nearly two years!" Fred gasped, just realising.

"Wow has it been two years already?" Hermione shrieked.

"Yes, two years already. Wow time does fly in when you're having fun." Fred said.

Hermione pulled her trunk out from under her bed and pulled out a red leather bound photo album that her parents had given her then handed it to Fred.

"Here have a look. There are quite a few photos of us in there actually." Hermione spoke.

Fred flicked through the photos while Hermione got herself ready for bed. Fred grinned widely as he looked through the photos, some of which were moving and some which were taken on a muggle camera which didn't move. Fred's personal favourite was of the two of them at Grimmauld Place last Christmas where Fred was kissing Hermione's cheek and she was blushing.

Once Hermione returned she got into bed, pulling the deep red covers up over her shoulders. Fred kicked off his shoes and slipped in beside her.

"This is nice." She commented, snuggling into Fred.

This was the first night the couple had spent together in the same bed.

"I love you Hermione." Fred said before kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too Fred." She answered.


	12. Chapter 12 - Journey to London

**Chapter 12 – Journey to London**  
The Christmas holidays had finally arrived and the grounds of Hogwarts were already covered in a light dusting of snow. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all of whom were wrapped up in warm winter coats, hats and scarves, dragged their heavy Hogwarts trunks down to Hogsmede train station as they were all heading to spend Christmas at the burrow.

"I can't wait to see Fred and George. I can't believe Fred came to the school to visit you and didn't even bother making the effort to see his own sister." Ginny stated.

"And me too." Ron piped up.

Harry and Hermione were both looking forward to spending time at the burrow, their second home. Fred and George would be back home too for the holidays as they had decided to close the shop for a few days.

"Do you think we'll be going to you-know-where at some point?" Ron wondered referring to Grimmauld Place.

"I don't know Ron, if we are none of us have been told. I suppose they can't exactly put that in a letter in case it falls into the wrong hands." Hermione answered.

All the teens knew, was that Molly, Arthur, Charlie. Bill and some Order members were meeting them at Kings Cross Station in London.

"I'd quite like to go and visit Sirius." Ginny stated.

"Unless Molly has asked him to come to the burrow for Christmas." Hermione answered.

The huge scarlet red Hogwarts Express was already waiting on the students at the station. Ginny dashed off to sit with her own friends, meeting Dean Thomas whom she was dating along the way. Harry, Ron and Hermione found a compartment along with Luna and Neville who was already reading a Herbology book that Professor Sprout had given him.

"Hello Harry Potter." A dreamy voice spoke causing Harry to look around at Luna who was smiling back at him.

"Hello there Luna, are you looking forward to Christmas?" Harry asked, making conversation with the Ravenclaw student.

"Yes I am thank you. Daddy was going to let me stay at school over the holidays but I told him that all of you wouldn't be there and that I'd be on my own." Luna answered.

Luna lifted up her bag and began rummaging in it then produced a blue envelope which was covered in rainbow colours then handed it to Harry, she did this with all the others too.

"I have one for Ginny as well. Could you give it to her Ron?" Luna wondered.

"Yes sure, thanks." Ron answered sheepishly.

Luna had kindly given her friends all custom made Christmas cards. Harry's had a moving golden snitch on his, Hermione had a wand moving over a book while Ron's had a broomstick on his and Neville's had some sort of a plant on his which swayed from side to side.

"These are lovely Luna, thank you very much." Harry grinned.

"Yes thank you very much Luna. Did you make these yourself?" Ron wondered.

"Yes I did. I put a charm on them to make the items move, it took me a while but I finally managed it." Luna answered.

The friends fell into conversation easily as the train took off on the long journey to London. Ron, Harry and Neville wasted their time by playing exploding snap while Hermione read her book and Luna read the Quibbler. After about an hour, Ginny made an appearance and sat down beside Luna.

"That Pansy Parkinson is a right bitch! She appeared in our apartment and had the cheek to ask me to give something to Fred from one of her friends. I told her where to go of course or else I would hex her." Ginny ranted.

"Something for Fred?" Hermione wondered.

"Yeah some sort of a letter but I refused. I told her I knew what her friends had done and that their plan didn't work, she looked shocked that we found them out." Ginny answered. "They could have put a curse or anything into that letter, I wasn't touching it. She stormed off back to her compartment."

"She'd probably try and slip Fred one of their own love potions, she's that stupid." Ron spoke.

"I don't understand why they are so desperate to break you and Hermione up, it doesn't make any sense." Harry spoke.

"I'm a muggle born and Fred's pureblood, that could be why, either that or it's jealously." Hermione answered.

"Well apparently Draco dumped Pansy the other day, she was devastated." Ginny spoke screwing up her face in disgust.

Harry was going to go to the Slytherin compartment under the invisibility cloak but Hermione held him back.

"You know what happened last time Harry and Draco is apparently spending Christmas at school." Hermione spoke, holding Harry down by the shoulder.

After a long journey, the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into Kings Cross station. Snow was falling heavily over London, settling on the roofs of all the buildings. The platform was crowded with parents and families of the students, waiting eagerly on their children to arrive, the majority of them happy to have their children back safely.

The students exited the train nosily, disappearing to their families where Mothers pulled their children into huge hugs. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George were all waiting patiently on Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Hermione spotted Fred and ran straight for him.

"Hey why are you hugging my twin? I'm Fred!" George joked, pretending to look offended.

"Yeah, nice try George but I think I know my own boyfriend by now, he has a dimple on his left cheek when he smiles, you don't." Hermione told George matter of fact.

"Plus I am better looking, aren't I Mione?" Fred joked pulling Hermione into a hug.

"If you ever want anyone who isn't big headed then you know where I am Hermione." George flirted with a wink, only to be smacked on the arm by Fred.

"Aren't you dating Katie Bell?" Ginny asked George.

"Well we were seeing each other then she got cursed by that necklace so I haven't seen her since before that. She's in St Mongos though. I sent her Mum an owl, asking how she is." George answered sadly.

"How is Katie?" Hermione asked.

"She's doing well, the healers say she's improving every day and her parents hope that she'll be allowed home for Christmas." George answered.

Katie Bell, a fellow Gryffindor student and Quidditch player had been cursed by a necklace she had been given during one of the Hogsmede visits the previous week. She had to be sent to St Mongos due to her injuries and was very lucky to be alive.

"I was going to go and visit her but apparently it's only her family that's allowed in to see her, that's why I've been owling her Mum for updates on how she is." George then said.

Katie was one of the twin's best friends throughout their time at Hogwarts and had been seeing George on and off. It was obvious that George was upset about her being cursed.

"I think he feels a bit guilty about her accident. He was supposed to go and visit her at Hogsmede that day but we were so busy with the shop that he didn't get the chance." Fred said quietly, once George had gone off to see Harry and Ron.

"He shouldn't be blaming himself, Fred. It could have happened whether he was there or not. She didn't actually get cursed until she was walking back up to the school with Leanne." Hermione answered.

"I know I've tried telling him that. It made me realise how easy it could have been you and not Katie. Just promise me that you won't accept any suspicious objects from anyone." Fred urged.

"Don't worry Fred I won't. Oh speaking of gifts, Pansy Parkinson was trying to give Ginny a letter for you. Ginny told her where to go of course." Hermione said.

"Why would Pansy want to give me something?" Fred wondered.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Hermione answered.

Molly gathered all of her children, Harry and Hermione up and led them off the platform to meet Mad Eye and Tonks who were waiting in a smoking bay out of the way.

"Right everyone we're apparating to the burrow." Mad Eye Barked.

"I'll take Hermione." Fred stated getting his say in quickly.

With a wave of Mad Eye's wand and all the trunks and luggage, including Hedwig vanished.

"Ginny you can go with me, Ron you go with your Father." Molly spoke.

"I'll take Harry." George cut in.

Mad Eye and Tonks disapparated first followed by Molly and Ginny then Arthur and Ron. Fred, George, Hermione and Harry were last along with Bill, Fleur and Charlie.


	13. Chapter 13 - Godfather

**_I'm really struggling with this story at the moment. I just don't know where I'm going with the story. I've got a few ideas but it's filling in the gaps between those events. _**

**Chapter 13 – Godfather**  
It had been decided that the Weasley family along with Harry and Hermione would spend Christmas at Grimmauld Place rather than the very cramped Burrow. Sirius insisted that they stay at his house as it was much bigger than the burrow, plus he was looking forward to having some company that wasn't certain members of the Order or his house elf Kretcher.

Before the Weasley's arrival, Sirius and Lupin had spent days cleaning the house and putting up colourful Christmas decorations. The Weasley family all apparated to Grimmauld Place on Christmas Eve morning. Members of the Order did look out to ensure there were no death eaters lurking around the area. With everyone safely inside the house, it was time for the festivities to begin.

Sirius was walking around singing carols to himself while sporting a blue tie which had Santas all over it and a musical Santa hat. Fred and George had the same idea though they had bewitched their hats to play Jingle Bells constantly, much to the annoyance of their fellow family members. Molly on numerous occasions had threatened to cast a silencing spell on the hats. Sirius insisted that everyone wear Santa hats much to Molly's distaste.

Everyone seemed in upbeat form as they helped prepare the house for the Christmas celebrations. Hermione and Ginny helped Molly in the kitchen while Harry, Ron and Sirius put the finishing touches to the huge Christmas tree in the living room. Fred and George locked themselves away in their bedroom to work on their owl orders.

"Can someone go and get those boys to come down stairs right this instant! It's Christmas for crying out loud, they should be down here." Molly bellowed, making Ron spill his drink.

"I'll go Mrs Weasley." Hermione offered.

"Oh Hermione dear, please call me Molly." Molly answered.

Hermione dashed up the stairs to the second floor which was where Fred and George's room was. She approached carefully then knocked on their room door.

"Come in." The twins shouted at once.

Hermione pushed open the door expecting to be met by strange odours and smoke but Fred was sat crossed-legged on the floor while George was sat on the bed sorting out the products.

"Your Mother wants the two of you downstairs. She's not too impressed that you've disappeared." Hermione spoke.

"We'll be down once we get these owl orders sorted out. We need to get some of them posted today." George stated.

"We'll be an hour at the most Mione then we'll be down." Fred said.

"On your heads be it then." Hermione sighed then left the room.

Sirius decided to go and give the twins a helping hand like he had promised, in the hope it would keep Molly off their backs.

"She's never done being on their cases. I feel sorry for the two of them. They've done so well with their shop, she should be proud of them. If she's not carefully she'll push them away." Sirius said to Harry as they headed up the stairs.

"You managed to get away then?" Fred chortled as Sirius entered their room.

"Oh yes. It wasn't an easy task especially as she was looking for you two to come downstairs. But here I am at your service. How can I help you gentlemen?" Sirius questioned.

"Well we're just sorting out all our owl orders and getting them ready to send off with the owls." George answered throwing a handful of order forms onto the desk Sirius had kindly got the twins for their room.

"All our products are in those boxes." Fred spoke, pointing to about 10 cardboard boxes.

"Shall I get stuck in then?" Sirius asked.

"Yes lets get started or else these won't make their receiver's before tomorrow." George replied.

"And before Mum goes ballistic." Fred added.

Sirius took a handful of forms and began sorting through them all with George while Fred sorted out the products.

"How are things going between you and Miss Granger?" Sirius asked, making conversation.

"We're going really well Sirius, can't believe we've been together for two years now. But I really love Hermione. I've never felt this way about a girl before." Fred replied.

"He's like a love sick puppy." George laughed.

"Oh to be young and love." Sirius chortled. "What about you George mate? Any ladies on the go?"

"Not really if I'm being honest. I was seeing a girl called Katie Bell who we used to play Quidditch with but I haven't seen her in about three weeks. Plus she's currently in St Mongos after being badly cursed last week." George answered sadly.

"Oh yes I heard about that poor girl who was cursed. I do hope that she'll be ok." Sirius sad patting George on the back.

"Her Mum said she was improving every day and she's awake so hopefully she'll get home for Christmas." George said.

"Hopefully she will be well enough to spend Christmas with her family." Sirius replied.

"Would you like to make a go of it with Katie?"

"I honestly don't know. We've been friends for years but I do really like her and she is really pretty." George replied, looking up from the piece of parchment he was working on.

"I've been telling him to go for it for months. I don't know what you've got to loose mate." Fred said, giving his brother words of encouragement.

"Yes Fred is right. In my opinion life is far too short. If you really like her then I think you should go for it." Sirius added.

George knew that Fred and Sirius were both right.

"I guess so and I suppose we were sort of seeing each other before she got cursed. I just hope she feels the same way." George replied.

"Look go for it, tell her how you feel. None of us know what's going to happen in the future so we've got to grab everything while we can before it's too late. Loosing Lily and James made me realise that." Sirius spoke.


	14. Chapter 14 - Christmas Eve

**Chapter 14 – Christmas Eve**  
All the family were gathered in the large kitchen/dining room where Molly had prepared an evening feast fit for a king. All her children were there except for Percy who was still not speaking to his family. Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley and Fleur were also there to join in the festivities. Fred, George and Sirius had returned downstairs after spending about an hour working in the twin's room. Hermione was last down in the kitchen as she had fallen asleep while reading a book. She slipped in between Fred and Ginny at the table.

"Hello Hermione, I haven't seen you all day." Fred chirped.

"Yes I was helping Molly then went up to my room and fell asleep while reading." Hermione answered.

Fred went to take her hand but she pulled her own away much to Fred's annoyance.

"Another wonderful feast Molly. I just hope we've got some room left for dinner tomorrow." Sirius grinned, patting his stomach.

Molly had prepared steak, vegetables and potatoes with apple crumble and custard for dessert.

"Don't worry Sirius, when it comes to Mum's cooking I always make room." Fred chirped.

"Yeah we appreciate your cooking much more Mum, now that we live on our own." George added.

"George somehow manages to burn toast. We'd starve to death if it wasn't for you." Fred said.

"Sucking up to your Mother now are we?" Hermione said quietly to Fred.

"I wouldn't do such a thing." Fred answered pretended to look offended.

"How about me and you go upstairs and spend some time alone?"

"I'd like that Fred but we'll not be able to get away without causing a scene." Hermione whispered.

"Mum will understand that I just want to spend time with you. She can't stop us. I hardly ever get to see you as it is." Fred replied.

Fred looked up around the room to see if they could escape un-noticed. Kingsley was deep in conversation with Lupin, Sirius, Arthur and Bill while Molly was talking with Tonks and Fleur. Ron was talking quidditch with George, Harry and Ginny.

"Look everyone seems to be busy so lets go." Fred whispered in Hermione's ear, causing a tingle to run down her spine, something she had never felt before.

"Ok but only for a short while." Hermione answered.

She carefully stood up, pushing her chair out as quietly as she could. No one batted an eyelid as she made her way to the door. Fred waited until she was out of sight completely before he made his escape. The only people who seemed to notice were George and Ginny.

"Few that was pretty easy. Only Ginny and George spotted us." Fred spoke.

The two took off up the stairs but bumped into Kretcher.

"Here comes that know-it-all Mudblood and one of those unusual blood traitors." The elf muttered under his breath, dragging a dirty rag behind him.

"I'd shut that trap of yours Kretcher if you know what's good for you!" Fred snapped.

Hermione shot Fred a look.

"What? He's a right nasty little git to all of us. He clearly doesn't want us all here!"

Hermione never replied but Fred knew not to push the topic of house elves too far around Hermione, he knew she'd always jump to defend Kretcher even though he was so horrible. Fred led Hermione into his room.

"Don't mind the mess, we've been trying to sort out all our products." Fred spoke.

He moved towards his trunk and began to rummage in it while Hermione had a look around. Finally Fred emerged from his truck clutching a neatly wrapped gift in his hand.

"This is for you my lady." He chirped, handing the gift to Hermione.

"Oh Fred, you didn't have to buy me anything." Hermione gushed.

"Of course I did Hermione because, number one you are my beautiful girlfriend and secondly we've been together two years now so it's a joint Christmas and anniversary present." Fred explained.

"Can I open it now?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes of course you can." Fred replied.

Hermione carefully ripped open the red paper to reveal a long rectangular red velvet box.

"Fred it is beautiful." Hermione commented lifting a silver charm bracelet out of the box.

It had four charms on it already; an 'H', a book, a lion and a heart.

"You can buy more charms for it but I thought I'd start you off with those ones. I got it in a muggle jewellery shop." Fred explained.

"The 'H' is for your name, obviously. The book is because you love reading, the lion because you are a Gryffindor and the heart is I guess a reminder of me." Fred blushed as he said the last part, something Hermione had never seen him do before.

"I love it Fred." Hermione grinned moving closer to where Fred was sat.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her tiny waist, pulling her even closer. He moved his hand up to her face, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you so much Hermione and I honestly mean that. These last few weeks have been torture because I've been so worried about something bad happening to you, then Katie got hurt and I kept thinking about how that could have been you." Fred spoke.

"I'm here Fred and I'm safe." She answered.

Hermione was slightly taken back by Fred's outburst. Where had the prank playing, rule breaking Fred Weasley gone? Had he actually grown up? Fred pulled Hermione down onto his knee then kissed her full on the lips, the first proper kissed they had shared in weeks.

"I love you too Fred." Hermione stated once they had pulled out of their embrace.

The two stayed together for about half an hour. That was until Molly's voice bellowed up the stairs causing the portrait to start screeching again.

"It looks like we've been found out." Fred spoke.

"Well at least we got some time alone together." Hermione replied.

******  
_Sorry it's a bit low on the Fremione moments. I will try and get more moments between them._


	15. Chapter 15 - Presents

_Sorry for the delay in updating this story. I've been working loads and haven't had the chance to write anymore but I do have a few more chapters to upload for you all._

Chapter 15 – Presents  
Snow was falling heavily outside, covering the quiet street in a white blanket. As the sun began to rise the occupants of the rows of houses begun to wake up. Families with Children woke up early due to the excitement of it being Christmas morning and the hope that Santa Claus had visited them with loads of presents. Number 12 Grimmauld Place was silent except for Molly Weasley slaving away in the kitchen, making sure that everything was ready for the huge Christmas dinner she was hosting that afternoon for her family and close friends. The only noise that could be heard was from the boiling saucepan and the knife chopping the vegetables on its own.

Fred and George were next to wake up and instantly began opening their presents that were packed into their stockings at the bottom of their beds. As usual they received the trademark Weasley jumper which had an F and a G on them in a deep plum colour to match their work suits.

"I wonder if Mum will still be making us these jumpers when she's grey and old?" George wondered, pulling his on over his pyjama shirt.

"Yeah and she'll probably make all the grand-kids one too. She should have opened up her own business selling jumpers, she'd make a fortune." Fred laughed.

Sirius had already given them his present which was a new work desk for their room and a huge wooden storage box for them to keep all their products and ingredients in which only opened by inserting one of their wands. This meant that Kretcher wouldn't be able to open it and steal anything. Inside the trunk was a set of brand new phials and some books that Lupin had picked up for them.

"Sirius has been awful good to us. We'll have to repay him somehow." George spoke, having a flick through one of the books.

"Yeah once he's a free man we'll take him for a drink. Can you imagine a night out with him and Lupin? It would be a right laugh." Fred answered.

Ron and Harry had got both of them a selection of Honeydukes sweets and chocolate and Harry had got them both a notebook which had the Wizard Wheezes 'W' printed on the front of them and a special folder for them to keep all their shop bits and bops organised in. Hermione's presents were the last ones that they opened. Both of them received socks, aftershave, muggle sweets and a new quill but Fred received a brand new shirt.

"Someone is spoilt." George laughed.

The twins were happy with their presents, mainly because growing up they didn't get many presents due to their family being poor.

Meanwhile in the next room Harry stirred in his sleep, awakening from a dream about a certain ginger haired Gryffindor student who just happened to be in the next room. He felt his face burn when he remembered the dream, cringing slightly at having those sort of dreams about his best friend's younger sister. He rubbed his eyes then reached for his glasses, noticing the stocking full of presents at the bottom of his bed.

"Ron get up, we've got presents!" Harry called out in the hope to wake his best friend.

Ron just moaned and turned over, away from Harry. Harry shuffled out of bed and lifted a rolled up pair of socks and chucked them at Ron, which still didn't wake him up. Harry then went for plan B. He walked around to the side of Ron's bed.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Ron, but you've given me no other option.

"Aguamenti." Harry spoke causing a jet of water to gush out of his wand and all over Ron.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron shrieked jumping a mile in the air.

He looked towards Harry who was stood laughing.

"What did you do that for?" Ron questioned.

"To wake you up. I tried nearly every other way and you wouldn't budge." Harry answered.

With a swipe of Ron's wand he and his bed clothes were dry again.

"You're bloody mental, you are!" Ron spoke.

Even though Ron was annoyed at getting woke up by being soaked, he was glad to see Harry laugh.

"Well shall we get stuck into opening our presents?" Harry wondered, crossing the room to his stocking.

Ron grabbed his own stocking and began ripping the paper off the presents. They too received a Weasley jumper from Molly and a selection of Wizard Wheezes products from Fred and George (though Harry seemed to receive more than Ron). Like Fred and George, Hermione had got both of them some socks, aftershave and sweets. Harry had given Ron a book on Quidditch that he had wanted while Ron got Harry a broom servicing kit.

"Hermione chipped in a bit with the kit." Ron stated.

"It's great Ron, thanks mate." Harry replied.

Until he'd came to Hogwarts, Harry had never received any Christmas presents and can still remember his first Christmas at Hogwarts fondly. There was a massive pop in the room which made Ron and Harry both jump. It was Fred and George who'd just apparated into their room wearing their jumpers.

"Will you two stop doing that?" Ron snapped.

"Sorry we can't resist." Fred grinned, feeling proud of himself.

Since they had passed their apparation tests, they would constantly apparate from one room of the house to another which drove everyone mental as they'd just appear behind someone without any warning. The twin's moved to investigate Harry and Ron's presents.

"Thanks for the presents guys." Harry spoke.

"It's no problem at all mate. No doubt they'll come in useful." Fred replied.

"Remember if you ever need anything from the shop, feel free to ask and we'll send you it." George added.

Ron felt rather annoyed by this. He felt that Fred and George treated Harry better than him but little did he know that Harry had given the twins money to kick start their shop, hence why they were being so nice to Harry.

"So did Lavender get her ickle Won-Won anything?" Fred wondered causing Ron to go a bit red around the ears.

"No we decided not to get each other anything." Ron replied. "What did you get Hermione then?"

"Ahh now that would be telling." Fred replied.

"Why the big secret?" Ron wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I don't have to tell you everything." Fred replied.

"Sorry I asked!" Ron huffed.

****  
A little down the hall two young ladies were in the middle of opening their presents. This was the one room which Fred and George were not allowed to apparate into and if they did no doubt Ginny would end up hexing them. Plus Molly would be furious if she thought they were apparating into the girl's room. Rather than apparate they left Ron and Harry's room and quietly walked down the hall way to the girl's room. George knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Ginny's voice called on the other side. They pushed open the door to see the two girls sitting on their beds which were covered in coloured wrapping paper.

"Happy Christmas to my two favourite ladies." Fred chirped moving over to give his little sister a hug.

He then moved onto Hermione whom he hugged tightly and then planted a kiss on her forehead.

"And what pleasure do we owe this visit?" Ginny wondered, giving George a hug.

Fred had planted himself down on Hermione's bed.

"We thought we'd come and see if you two lovely ladies were awake. We've just been to see the boys." George answered.

"And what a barrel of laughs they were. We thought you two might be more entertaining." Fred added.

"Harry's alright of course. It's just that git of a brother of ours."

"What's he done now?" Ginny wondered.

"Oh nothing he's just being Ron." Fred replied with a sigh.

"Maybe he's missing Lavender." George spoke though it was met by Hermione, Ginny and Fred all rolling their eyes.

"That will never last. All they ever seem to do is snog. I'm surprised she stops while they're in class." Ginny spoke.

"Can you imagine them snogging in the back of Snape's class?" Fred laughed.

Hermione had well and truly gone past caring about Ron and who Ron dated. She was over him and any feeling she'd had for Ron were long gone.

"I think we should change the subject." George spoke.

"Yes I agree. So what all did you ladies get?" Fred asked.

Rather than jumpers like the boys, Molly had made them both a cardigan each. Hermione fell in love with hers as it reminded her of her Grandmother, in a good way of course. The twin's had given Ginny some of their products and a Pygmy Puff which she named Arnold while Harry got Hermione a book she had wanted and Ginny some of her favourite sweets. Ron got both girls some perfume. They also received some Honeydukes sweets and new quills from Sirius. Hermione's parents had sent her a new purse and a navy and red printed blouse.


	16. Chapter 16 - Snow Fun

**Chapter 16 – Snow Fun**  
After all the food had been consumed and tummies filled, it was time for some Christmas fun. Molly wanted everyone to play some family games but the twins had other ideas.

"Mum we want to go out and enjoy the snow!" Fred whined.

"Fred I have told you, you cannot go outside as we don't know who all is lurking around outside the house. It is not safe." Molly snapped.

"Can we not go back to the burrow for a few hours? It'll be safe there." George wondered.

"Look boys I am not having this argument with you. It is not safe and that's final!" Molly shouted, storming into the kitchen.

"She's treating us like bloody kids." Fred muttered, stomping up the stairs into the room he shared with George.

"Maybe we can talk Sirius into taking us." George suggested, following his twin.

"Yeah Sirius, Lupin and Tonks could come with us, they'd enjoy a good snow ball fight. They could apparate with the under age lot." Fred spoke.

"Right then lets get this plan into action." George said.

The twins dashed down the stairs and into the living room where their Father was sat with Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Bill, Fleur and Charlie.

"Right everyone we have a proposition for you all." Fred stated to the group.

"Yes Fred and I were thinking about apparating to the burrow so us young ones, and any of you who wish to accompany us can have some fun in the snow, since most of us are fed up of being cooked up inside the house – no offence Sirius mate." George explained.

Sirius' eyes lit up and this idea, he wanted nothing more than to venture outside and have a bit of well deserved fun.

"Well I think it's a great idea." He beamed at the twins.

"It's not happening. I've already told the boys that it isn't safe." Molly shouted entering the living room with a plateful of mince pies and fresh cream.

"Oh Molly lighten up it's Christmas. The burrow will be safe enough with all those protective enchantments Dumbledore helped put around it." Sirius answered.

"In case you haven't noticed Sirius there is a war going on in our world. There could be death eaters lurking around the burrow right at this moment, just waiting for us to appear. You-know-who could be around too, we can't take any chances." Molly cried.

"Sirius is right Molly. As long as everyone apparates to inside our wards they will be fine. Plus I am acting as secret keeper for the house so everything should be ok. I'll apparate there and see if it's safe then everyone who wants to come can." Arthur answered.

Molly had been exceptionally uptight as of late and she had every right to be so, there was a war going on and all her family, including Percy were at high risk of being attacked. The thought of any of her family getting hurt or worse killed made her sick to the stomach – it was her worst nightmare. Lupin, Bill and Charlie were all in agreement with Arthur and Sirius much to Molly's annoyance. Arthur moved off his chair and into the hall way, putting on his coat, hat, gloves and scarf.

"Look Molly I know you're worried about all of us but we can't let those evil people win." Arthur spoke softly to his wife.

He carefully opened the front door and apparated in a pop. Molly disappeared into the kitchen and busiest herself by sorting out the washing. It was a good five minutes before Arthur appeared with flakes of snow covering his clothes.

"Is everything alright?" Molly wondered.

"Yes it seems safe enough. I've added a few more charms just to be on the safe side. And the house is still standing, it hasn't been touched." Arthur replied.

He then went to fetch Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George and brought them into the living room.

"Ok everyone listen up as this is very important. When you apparate to the house, you've got to make sure you apparate to inside our protective wards. You will be able to do this because we are all secret keepers for the burrow, meaning only us and a select few members of the order know of it's whereabouts. Yes some death eaters may do too but if they do come across it, it will be an old battered up house which looks like no one has lived in it for years. It's the same enchantment that is put on Hogwarts to stop muggles coming across it. Now I have put some red markings on the trees at the edge of the protective wards so you know how far you can venture out. Do not go beyond these as you'll be out of our protective and goodness knows who could be lurking." Arthur explained.

"And please stay safe for heaven sake. Bill and Charlie, Ginny is your responsibility." Molly barked.

"I think everyone should go in twos using side along apparation." Arthur then said.

"I'll take Harry." Sirius piped up.

"I think it'll be best if Harry goes under the invisibility cloak to be on the safe side." Molly said.

Harry darted upstairs to get his father's cloak. Everyone got into pairs. Harry with Sirius, Charlie and Ginny, Fred and Hermione, Lupin and Ron, Bill and George. Tonks had had to vanish back to her parents house for dinner. Everyone made sure to wrap up warm in their Weasley jumpers, winter coats, hats, gloves and scarves.

"Please stay safe everyone and look after yourselves. Don't stay too long either." Molly spoke as everyone lined up in the hall way, ready to apparate to the burrow in their pairs. "First sign of trouble, get yourselves back here as soon as possible."

"Yes Mother we will be fine." Bill answered trying to reassure his Mother but it wasn't an easy task.

After checks were made to ensure the coast was clear, the pairs began to apparate to the burrow. Fred and Hermione were last to leave.

"Don't you two be sneaking off." Molly warned the young couple.

"We won't Mum." Fred answered.

*****  
The burrow looked like a scene that wouldn't look out of place on a Christmas card, even with the peculiar shaped house. The thick snow lay untouched on the ground, even the path leading up the front door was covered in about 6 inches of thick snow. Sirius and Harry were first to arrive inside the protective wards, landing right at the front door of the house.

"Wow this place looks so beautiful." Sirius commented looking around, as the smell of fresh air filled his nostrils.

"I always thought Hogwarts looked beautiful at this time of year. I used to miss the feasts until I sampled Molly's wonderful cooking."

They were interrupted by the arrival of Lupin and Ron though Ron managed to slip and fall on his bottom causing Harry, Sirius and Lupin to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Not funny guys." Ron pouted dusting the snow off his jeans.

Charlie and Ginny were next followed by Bill and George then Fred and Hermione. George had only landed five seconds before he lauched a snow ball at the back of Ron's head.

"Ok guys lets quit while we're ahead and lets do this fairly." Sirius spoke in a serious tone.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards Sirius as though he was one of their teachers.

"Right we shall split into two teams led by myself and Lupin; team Padfoot and team Moony. We'll pick our teams then we can get down to some fun. After that we'll stop for a break and some hot chocolate before having a snow man building competition in our pairs." Sirius explained.

Sirius' team consisted of Harry, Fred, Hermione and Bill while Lupin had Ron, Ginny, George and Charlie.

The snow ball fight began and it was quite a ferocious one. Snowballs were flying in every direction as people ducked and dived to get out of their way. At first the use of magic was banned to make it more fun but after about 15 minutes Fred got bored and bewitched four snowballs to follow Lupin around. Wands were now drawn and snowballs were being bewitched to follow members of the opposing teams or heavy clumps of snow were levitated to drop or someone's head.

Everyone was having a brilliant time despite the fact it was bitterly cold and they were all soaked to the skin and shivering like crazy. Sirius finally called it quits so everyone could dry off and rest.

"I think we better now go inside the house dripping wet and muddy or Molly will be furious." Lupin said as everyone lined up to go inside the house for some hot chocolate.

A few drying spells and cleaning spells later and everyone was now relishing the warmth of the burrow living room with steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate in their hands while sat around a roaring fire which Lupin had started.

"That was bloody good fun." Sirius stated with a huge grin on his face. Everyone else was in agreement with him.

"It reminded me of the snow ball fights we used to have at school, gosh they were lethal." Sirius was in a reminiscent mood and he and Lupin began to share their stories of their time at Hogwarts, well the good times.

"I honestly thought you and James were bad until I met these two, gosh they gave you and James a run for your money." Lupin said pointing to Fred and George.

"I will have you know that Fred and I were little angels at school. Didn't get in trouble once." George answered pretending to look innocent and failing miserably.

The group spent a good half an hour talking about their times at Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie too shared their stories. Bill had been head boy while Charlie had been Gryffindor Quidditch captain, one of the best seekers the school had ever had. That was until Harry arrived at the school.

"I remember when you two started and I was dreading it because I knew you'd be getting into trouble constantly and I'd have to keep the two of you in line, which didn't work at all. Mum would always send me these furious owls telling me to keep a closer eye on you both, it was bloody impossible." Charlie spoke, referring to Fred and George.

"We didn't give you two as much hassle as we liked to give Percy as we knew you two would laugh it off, Percy always went mental at the two of us." Fred answered.

"To be honest Percy has never really had a good sense of humour, even when we were all really little. He was always so serious about everything, never wanted to play Quidditch with us or do fun things, he always had his nose stuck in a book." Bill spoke.

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Ron joked referring to Hermione.

"Oi Ronald I am not that bad! I can have fun too you know." Hermione protested.

"Yeah Ron Hermione and Percy are totally in different leagues. Hermione knows how to have some fun, let her hair down whereas Percy doesn't." Bill replied.


	17. Chapter 17 - A Stolen Moment

**Chapter 17 – A Stolen Moment**  
The banter inside the living room was that good, that everyone forgot all about the snow as they sat and shared their stories about being in Hogwarts. The good thing was that they didn't have Molly breathing down their necks so they didn't have to worry about hiding anything, no one seemed to hold back. The Weasleys knew that they could trust Sirius and Lupin or worry that they wouldn't tell their Mother about some of the mischief they had got up too while at school.

"My oh my a head boy sneaking out late at night to snog a fellow student, why I am surprised at you Bill, very surprised." Lupin laughed as Bill told them about sneaking out late one night to meet up with his Ravenclaw girlfriend.

Charlie also told of a story which involved him having a steamy encounter with a fellow Gryffindor quidditch player in the dressing rooms after practice one Saturday afternoon.

"I had fancied her for ages, she was really pretty, really sporty and one of those girls who's good at everything. We used to flirt a lot too, so one Saturday afternoon after Quidditch practice the two of us were last to leave and I just went for it. Lets just say it wasn't the only time it happened." Charlie explained with a wink.

"Can you imagine what Molly would say if she heard all of this? She'd be horrified." Sirius laughed.

"That is why she will never ever find out." Bill answered.

"Hermione you amazed me the most because in the beginning you were so against breaking the rules and causing trouble yet in the past 6 years you've probably broken more rules than Fred and George." Ron said.

"Well yes I guess I have but I did it with good reason. For example I sneaked out with you and Harry in our first year to help you save the Philosopher's stone but we got rewarded for that. Then there was making the Polyjuice potion in our second year which turned out to be a failure anyway because I turned myself into a cat and you two didn't really find out much. To be honest I haven't really broken that many rules." Hermione answered.

"Last year we all must have broken every rule the old toad set us. Sneaking out, Dumbledore's Army and what not else." Fred said.

"Tell me more about Dumbledore's Army." Lupin urged.

It was strange to think that was a whole year ago, a year since Umbridge was teaching at Hogwarts, a year since everyone was in denial that Voldemort was back.

"Well it all started with us being angry at Umbridge not teaching us how to defend ourselves. Then I came up with the idea that we should start our own defence group with Harry teaching. It was a crazy idea at the beginning but Harry finally agreed and we asked a select few of our friends if they'd like to sign up for it and quite a few did." Hermione explained.

"Harry started off teaching everyone the basic spells such as disarming then we moved onto stunning spells then moved onto the patronus charm." Ron added.

"Yeah I wouldn't have known how to conjure a patronus if Lupin hadn't of taught me." Harry said, grateful for Lupin's help.

"That will always be one of my proudest achievements Harry, teaching you that spell especially knowing that you taught it to other students and knowing that most of them were able to conjure a patronus." Lupin grinned proudly.

*****  
Do you fancy sneaking off for some alone time?" Fred whispered in Hermione's ear, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Fred your Mum told us not to be sneaking off." Hermione answered keeping her voice down.

"Yes I know but she didn't say we couldn't head off up to my old room for a while or go for a walk inside the wards." Fred replied grinning.

"Shall we go up to your room then?" Hermione wondered.

Fred never answered just jumped off the sofa, holding his hand out for Hermione to take, she accepted and followed Fred out the door.

"Where are they going?" Ron wondered.

"Need you ask that question Ron?" Ginny questioned.

"No doubt it's a snogging session." George laughed.

Fred and Hermione entered Fred and George's old room which was still in the same shape as they had left it though it wasn't as messy as it usually was. The room was freezing so Hermione lit one of her little blue flames that were her speciality.

"I think it's fair to say you are definitely the brains of this equation Mione." Fred chirped eyeing up the little flame in a jam jar.

"I wouldn't say that Fred, you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for." Hermione answered.

"Honestly you and George are extremely smart. Look at how successful the shop has been and look at all those amazing products you've created."

"Thank you so much Hermione. That really does mean a lot to hear you say those things." Fred answered moving over to sit beside his girlfriend who was sat on George's bed.

"It's the truth Fred. When I first heard you were planning on opening a joke shop, I thought you were both mad and that it'd never work out but that's before I realised how passionate you both were about it. It's a credit to you a George. You've worked so hard with it." Hermione answered.

Fred wrapped his strong arms around Hermione, pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest. The couple just sat in silence for a few moments though they could hear the laughter of their friends coming from the living room.

"It's good to see everyone laugh again despite everything that's going on." Hermione spoke.

"Yeah but I guess we've all got to make the most of he time we have together now as we don't know what's going to happen in the future, as scary as it sounds. Family time is far too precious now." Fred answered.

Hermione didn't know what came over but she acted on impulse. She flung her arms around Fred's neck and kissed him on the lips with such force that she nearly pushed him onto his back. Fred responded with the same amount of enthusiasm, pulling Hermione onto his knee, one hand in her curly brown hair and the other on the bottom of her back. Hermione finally pulled apart to catch her breath.

"Well that was quite...nice." she gasped.

"I definitely wasn't expecting that Hermione, not that I mind of course." Fred said with a wink that made Hermione's heart flutter like crazy.

Their lips crashed together as passion rushed through their veins. Neither of them had felt like this before, felt the chemistry and passion. Fred had somehow managed to push Hermione down onto the bed but their moment was short lived at there was a massive bang outside the house.

"Fred, Hermione we need to get out of here and fast!" Sirius' voice shouted up the stairs.

The couple jumped up and dashed down the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned noticing everyone else stood in the hall way.

"We think some death eaters might be trying to break through the wards. We need to get out of here and back to Grimmauld Place as soon as possible." Lupin answered.

"Lupin and I are going to stay and put some more protection on the actual house. Harry and Ron you go back with Bill and George." Sirius spoke.

Bill carefully opened the front door and grabbing Harry's arm he disappeared in a pop. Everyone else followed suit leaving Lupin and Sirius though they were soon joined by Bill, Charlie and Arthur who insisted on coming back. Thankfully everyone returned back to Grimmauld Place in one piece and the burrow was not attacked by death eaters. The five men checked the surround areas carefully but they couldn't see anything or anyone. After they were certain that everything was protected and safe, the five men apparated back to Grimmauld Place to enjoy platefuls of turkey sandwiches and mugs of tea made by Molly and Fleur.


	18. Chapter 18 - New Year

_I'm not overly happy with this chapter but let me know what you think about it, well a certain part of it anyways._

**Chapter 18 – New Year**  
It was now the 31st of December, the last day of 1996. The Weasley family along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were still staying at Number 12 Grimmauld Place along with Sirius and Lupin. Various members of the Order popped in occasionally to visit everyone though it was mainly always Tonks, Kingsley, Mad Eye and Mundungas Fletcher. Molly had invited the four of them over for a bit of a New Year's Eve celebration. The week between Christmas and New Year was spent eating the Christmas dinner left overs and playing various family games which included some Muggle games which Hermione had got her parents to send her. Molly had refused point blank to let any of them visit the burrow again after the scare they had on Christmas day even with Arthur and Sirius claiming it was safe.

"It's like talking to a brick wall." Sirius was overhead telling Lupin one evening.

Hermione and Ginny had been allowed out to meet up with Hermione's parents for the afternoon where they visited Muggle London. This was the first time Hermione's parents had properly met Ginny and fell in love with the youngest Weasley instantly. Hermione had treated her closest female friend to some new clothes and a new handbag.

"See it as a proper Christmas present." Hermione grinned.

Ginny fell in love with Muggle London and it's wide selection of shops. Hermione's parents then took the girls out for dinner at an Italian restaurant. Molly had been slightly worried about letting the girls go in case they bumped into death eaters but London was buzzing with thousands of shoppers eager to spend their Christmas money in the Christmas sales so they managed to blend in with the crowd.

Meanwhile Fred and George had spent their days cooked up in their room working away on their new products while sending away their owl orders. Sirius again was eager to help though he mainly just helped sort out their orders. He did manage to take a trip to Diagon Alley with the twins (using Polyjuice potion) so they could pick up some ingredients in Slug and Jiggers. It was only a short trip, only lasting half an hour.

New Year's Eve had came around in a flash. Molly had woke the occupants of the house up early and insisted they give a helping hand with the cleaning. Sirius insisted that the house was clean enough and told Molly about 101 times to relax. Molly was not one for sitting back and relaxing unfortunately. As well as preparing the party food, Molly attended to the mountain of washing that had gathered up.

"I want all your school uniforms and stuff down stairs to get washed right now!" Molly bellowed up the stairs to the teens. "Anything that isn't down will go back to Hogwarts unwashed!"

Harry and Hermione were the first two to bounce down the stairs with their arms filled with clothing. Ginny, annoyingly had decided to levitate hers down the stairs causing them to crash onto Tonks who had just entered the house.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry Tonks." Ginny shrieked, dashing down the stairs to pick up the pile of clothing.

"Ginerva Weasley! What have I said about you using magic in the house?" Molly snapped, rushing into the hallway to see what the commotion was.

Ginny scooped up her clothes and brushed past her Mother into the kitchen.

"Can someone go and get Fred, George and Ron's washing for me please?" Molly asked.

Hermione took off up the stairs, taking two at a time and went straight to Fred and George's room. She knocked loudly on the door a few times.

"Come in!" the twins Chorused from the other side.

Hermione carefully pushed open the door and shuffled inside where Fred was lay on his bed flicking through a Quidditch magazine while George sat at the desk scribbling stuff down in the notebook Harry had bought him.

"Molly wants you to send your dirty washing down." Hermione stated. "Though please don't do a Ginny and use magic to levitate down the stairs. She nearly knocked out Tonks."

"Ginny is our little sister alright." George grinned.

"Was Tonks alright?" Fred wondered.

"Yeah the clothes just landed on her head." Hermione answered.

"We've definitely been a bad influence on her." George laughed.

"I'd love to stay and chat boys but Molly wants your washing as soon as possible or you'll be doing it yourself, her words not mine." Hermione stated.

Fred jumped off his bed and began rummaging through his trunk to sort out his clothes with George watching in disbelief.

It was now 7pm and everyone had gathered in the kitchen were Molly had laid on a wide variety of party food rather than a huge feast like she usually done. There were mini sausages, sausage rolls, sandwiches, mini pies, chicken nuggets, chicken drumsticks and loads, loads more.

"Oh Molly you do amaze me with your culinary skills." Sirius complimented.

"Thank you Sirius, just see it as a thank you for you letting me and my family stay here." Molly answered.

"So Mum what are the plans for tonight?" Fred questioned.

"Well obviously we'll enjoy the lovely food then we'll all gather in the living room at around 11:50pm." Molly answered.

"Fred and I are going to let off some indoor fireworks at midnight since we're not allowed to go outside." George said.

"I do hope they are safe for indoor use boys. I don't want you both setting the house on fire." Molly spoke placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry Mum they aren't actually our fireworks, we got them from Zonkos ages ago and never used them." Fred replied.

"We actually only bought them to see if we could make our own variety but we forgot all about them." George added.

"Good. I also thought we could play some of the games that Hermione brought. The one with the coloured circles looks quite fun." Molly spoke.

The large group split into smaller groups to converse about various different topics while they enjoyed the food, filling their plates high with the various treats. Fred was making Hermione blush beetroot red by whispering sweet nothings in her ear but luckily everyone else was far too busy chatting to notice.

"So Mione, have you ever had a New Years Eve kiss?" Fred wondered quietly.

"No I haven't actually." Hermione answered.

The feel of Fred's breath on her neck was sending thousands of tingles down her spine.

"Then I shall make sure to change that tonight." Fred replied with a wink.

Hermione's face burned even redder if that was even possible. Fred was having a really bad affect on her lately, but in a good way. He was constantly in her thoughts, constantly appeared in her dreams; good and bad and every time he touched or kissed her it was a totally different feeling to anything she had ever felt before. This time it was different, there was some sort of chemistry between the two of them as though the innocence of their relationship had gone or something along those lines.

As the boys gossiped about Quidditch, Hermione's mind drifted off back to a certain dream she'd had about Fred a few nights ago. Hermione was actually shocked that she'd even dream such a thing. Yes it was that bad. It featured her and Fred in a state of undress, kissing very passionately. It made her heart hammer loudly in her chest even thinking about it and it made her cheeks burn even redder. Thee Hermione Granger should not be having those sort of dreams about a boy even if he was her boyfriend. It did however make her think about taking the next step with Fred. She was only 16, in her eyes still rather young for that to be happening. But she loved Fred and she trusted him. She was broken from her thoughts by Ginny kicking her on the shin.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Hermione hissed.

"Are you alright love?" Fred wondered hearing Hermione's hiss.

"Yes I'm fine. Ginny just accidentally kicked my leg." Hermione replied.

"Sorry about that Hermione." Ginny apologised though the kick had been on purpose.

For dessert there was Christmas Pudding with brandy sauce, profiteroles, triffle and mince pies as well as 4 different flavoured ice creams.

The countdown to midnight was on. Molly had gathered everyone into the living room, handing out glasses of firewhisky and butterbeer. Arthur, forever obsessed with muggles had got himself a television and had somehow managed to set it up with Hermione's help in the living room so that everyone could watch the celebrations that were taking place in London by the Thames River. For most of the group seeing the television was fascinating.

Fred, George, Ron and Ginny had all sat looking at the screen in awe for the first 10 minutes. A television was nothing unusual for Harry and Hermione however since they had been brought up with muggles.

"These things are amazing Dad, why didn't we get one of these pelevisions before?" Fred asked poking the screen in excitement.

"It's a television Fred." Hermione giggled.

"Imagine watching quidditch matches on these though? We'd never miss a match that we couldn't see live." George spoke his eyes wide with excitement.

"How on earth do they work though?" Sirius wondered.

Sirius out of all the group had probably the strictest pureblood upbringing. His family were all Slytherin and firmly believed that being a pureblood was important and that muggles and muggle borns were pretty much scum. This was partly the reason why Sirius distanced himself from his family, that and because he was a Gryffindor. They would never have allowed a muggle invention in their house, hence why Kretcher had disappeared somewhere. Hermione began explaining how a television worked as though she was reading it from a text book. No one was surprised that she knew all about it.

"Is there anything you don't know Granger?" George questioned.

"Yes there is lots of things I don't know. I don't really know much about quidditch or muggle sports. I guess I've never been interested enough in sport. I only know certain bits about quidditch because you all have played it." Hermione answered.

"Hermione I am deeply insulted that you are not interested in qudditch when your boyfriend and three of your best friends play it." Fred spoke.

"Quiet everyone I think it's about 11:55pm." Molly shouted over the din.

Everyone hushed at once and shot their eyes in the order of the television. Fred and George rushed to set up their small selection of indoor fireworks.

"Gather around everyone." Molly chirped handing out some muggle party poppers.

The five minutes changed to four, then to three then to two and finally down to 1 minute. A digital timer appeared on the television screen counting down from 60 seconds. Fred grabbed Hermione, wrapping his arm around her tightly. The group watched in excitement as the time got closer to midnight. Finally the clock struck 12:00am – midnight and everyone pulled their poppers, causing masses of coloured string and confetti to blast out of them. Fred pulled Hermione even closer and right on the dot, kissed her. George lit the fireworks with his wands and watched as they caused bursts of brightly colours and stars. Hermione and Fred were totally oblivious to the noise surrounding them as they lost themselves in the moment. That was until Molly pulled Fred away from Hermione to hug him.

There was a chorus of "Happy new Years." around the group as the hugged one another and shook each other's hands. They even linked arms to join in the sing along of auld lang syne, swaying in time with the music on the television.

"Here's to a brand new year and in the hope that you-know-who will finally be defeated and that we will all be able to go back to normal." Sirius spoke holding up his glass of firewhisky.

"And that all of us will make it out alive." Lupin added.

"If there's one thing you-know-who doesn't have that we all have and that's something worth fighting for." Arthur spoke.

Fred looked towards Hermione who was stood with her arm around Hermione, tears sparkling in her brown eyes. She dropped her head, letting her curly hair fall over her face. Fred shuffled over and touched her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"Oh Hermione love what's up?" He asked in a concerned tone.

She didn't answer, just took Fred's hand and led him up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny.

_So what did you think about the television idea? The reason I added it in is because I love watching the celebrations in London and across the world on new years eve so I thought they might enjoy it too. _

_Also what do you think of Hermione's thoughts about Fred? Don't worry there won't be any steamy make out sense happening soon but I think after two years together their relationship should progress somehow._


	19. Chapter 19 - Hermione's Tears

Thank you for all the lovely reviews on this story. Sorry for the lack of updates on it though as I've been really struggling with it.

**Chapter 19 – Hermione's Tears**  
Fred closed the door behind him as he followed his girlfriend into her bedroom, wondering what on earth was wrong with his girlfriend. Hermione had been in great form all day so why the sudden tears?

"Hermione love please tell me what's wrong?" Fred urged sitting down beside her on the bed and placing a supportive hand on her shaking shoulder.

"I'm scared Fred, scared of the impending war, scared of loosing you or Harry or Ron or Ginny." She sniffed. "We are all at so much risk from attack, me because I'm muggle born, Harry because he's the chosen one and all of you because you are classed as blood-traitors. I couldn't bare to lose any of you." Fred moved closer and hugged Hermione tightly. She rested her head on Fred's chest.

"Look Hermione I can't promise you that none of us will get hurt or that none of us are safe from attack because I'd be lying to you and myself. I'm scared too. I lie in bed at nights worrying sick about whether you're safe at Hogwarts and dread every single owl that arrives in our flat in case it's one telling me something bad has happened. George and I have been seriously considering closing up the shop and moving back to the burrow or even here until everything is over. We can still run our owl orders." Fred said.

"You've got to do what's best Fred. My parents were trying to talk me out of going back to school after the holidays but I told them that with Dumbledore there I'll be safe, even though I don't believe it myself. They may be muggles but they know something is going on. There's a small part of me that does want to get out of the school but I just can't. I can't leave Harry when he needs me the most." Hermione admitted wiping her eyes on a tissue.

"I just want this all to be over, for you-know-who to be defeated and the wizarding world to be safe without all of this hiding and living in fear. I don't like it Fred, I don't like it at all." Hermione sniffed.

"I don't like it either Hermione. I don't remember much from the first time you-know-who was in power as I was far too young. All I do remember is us all being shipped off to Aunt Muriel's house while Mum and Dad did work for the order. Then I remember Mum's brothers being murdered and Mum being distraught. Again I don't really remember them. Looking back now I realise how close we were to losing Mum and Dad. They could have been killed or badly cursed like Neville's parents but thankfully they weren't. It makes me think they might not be so lucky this time around but we can't go around thinking like that, we've all got to stay strong and stick together." Fred spoke.

Hermione had forgotten that Fred had been alive during the first time you-know-who was in power.

"Can you remember everything at all?" Hermione wondered.

"Nope not really which is probably a good thing. One memory that does stick in my mind is one night when we had been dropped off at Muriel's was Mum sobbing her heart out and hugging us all. She didn't want to leave us. I guess that's one memory imprinted in my mind. She probably thought she'd never seen us all again." Fred answered sadly.

"She had something worth fighting for back then and she does now too. I know she can be harsh towards you and George at times but she really does love you both and she'd do anything for you." Hermione spoke.

"I know. I just can't imagine my Mum being the fighting type, kicking some death eater's asses but I suppose if she needed too she would." Fred said.

"Oh she would, I wouldn't doubt that for a second. When people you care about are in danger you'll do anything you can to protect them, absolutely anything." Hermione answered.

"I'd do anything to protect you Mione, anything and I truly mean that. Being apart from you while you're at Hogwarts is torture but if I thought you were in danger I'd be there in a heart beat." Fred confessed.

"Just promise me you'll write to me in our books everyday?" Hermione urged.

"Of course I will and I'll try and meet up with you during the Hogsmede visits, if they are still happening that is." Fred answered.

"McGonagall said she'd have to review the visits after the holidays because of Katie's attack. It might not be safe enough for us anymore." Hermione said.

"Well I'll just have to speak to my good friend Dumbledore then to see if he'll allow me to visit you in the school. We can always visit our special room for some alone time." Fred grinned.

"Now that does sound like a plan. No doubt Dumbledore will let one of his favourite ex students visit one of his other favourite students." Hermione answered.

"So you admit that you're one of Dumbledore's favourite students? I had you down to one of McGonagalls." Fred wondered. "I always had you, Harry and Ron down as Dumbledore's favourite students."

Hermione giggled at Fred's comment. Fred had to smiling and feeling better in no time at all, like he always did.

"Thank you Fred for always knowing how to cheer me up and make me smile when I'm feeling down." Hermione said.

"Well I try my best Hermione." Fred answered.

"Really Fred, it amazes me that your aim in life is to make people happy and you do. You make so many people happy with just having the shop, cheering people up during these dark times. It's like you and George are the light in all this darkness." Hermione said.

Fred couldn't believe Hermione was saying these things, in a good way of course.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Long Goodbye

**Chapter 20 – The Long Goodbye**  
Saying goodbye to loved ones is never an easy task, no matter how long it's for. For once Hermione was dreading going back to Hogwarts for the new term due to saying goodbye to Fred. She felt sick to the stomach at the thought of leaving behind her boyfriend while feeling that something bad was going to happen. This was odd for Hermione as she loved school and she was always so sure of herself. Even Fred's words of encouragement in the days leading up to the return to Hogwarts didn't help Hermione's constant fear and worry.

It wasn't only Hermione who was feeling this way; Molly Weasley too was on edge and refused to let her children out of her sight, even Fred and George who were both 18 years of age and adults. Harry too was suffering, wondering what else Dumbledore would ask of him when he returned to school. Ron seemed as laid back as ever and was the constant victim of Fred and George's pranks.

On the final night before Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went back to Hogwarts, Molly cooked up a feast for them all. Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye and Kingsley were in attendance at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Even though Fred and George were causing laughter within the group, tensions were still high. Molly tried to put salt in everyone's cups of tea rather than sugar and put hand soap into the sink instead of washing up liquid. Before everyone called it a night Molly called the kitchen to hush.

"Ok everyone I thought I'd speak before you all head off to bed. Firstly thank you all for making this a wonderful Christmas, despite everything that is going on. Let us hope this time next year we'll not be living in fear. Secondly to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who are heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow and as you all know, I am not overly happy about this because I just want to keep the four of you safe. Just keep your heads down and at the first sign of trouble you can all come back here. Thirdly I want you all to know how important each and every one of you are to me. Hermione and Harry you may not be my children but you're just as good as. We all have to stick together in these testing times and I'd like to hope that no matter what happens that we all have each other's backs and will be there for one another." Molly spoke, her voice shaking towards the end.

Arthur stood up and wrapped a supportive arm around his wife.

"Harry we all know that you are the chosen one but you have got all of our support. The four of you please promise that you'll stay safe when you go back to school." Arthur added.

Everyone stayed silence after Molly and Arthur's little speeches, even Fred and George who were both deep in thought. Fred had gripped Hermione's hand tightly under the table. Ginny shot a small, weak smile in Harry's direction and Ron dropped his head.

"Right off to bed everyone, you've all got an early start in the morning." Molly stated causing several people to jump.

Everyone made their way up the stairs quietly and without any fuss. Fred held back with Hermione, pulling her into the empty living room.

"Look Hermione I'll try and get a visit to you as soon as I can. I'll owl Dumbledore first thing on Monday. I can't bare to be away from you longer than that." Fred stated.

"That's fine Fred. I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind. Just remember if you need to close the shop and get out of there, do it. I'd keep a bag of essentials packed just in case you need to make a quick get away." Hermione answered.

"Don't worry Hermione, we have everything under control. They might try and ruin the shop but they won't get anywhere near the flat. We're secret keepers for it you see." Fred explained.

Hermione was about to ask Fred questions but she was far too tired but she wrapped her arms tightly around Fred's neck to kiss him on the lips. Fred kissed Hermione back with such force that it knocked all the air out of Hermione.

*****  
It was the morning of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny's return to Hogwarts. There was utter chaos in Number 12 Grimmauld place that morning as everyone rushed around getting themselves ready for the day ahead. Molly was barking orders at anyone who crossed her path while trying to make everyone breakfast. Fred surprisingly was sulking as he tucked into his bacon, eggs and toast at the fact his girlfriend was leaving to go back to school.

"You've got it bad mate." George spoke patting his twin on the shoulder. Fred rolled his eyes and got back to his food.

"Ginny have you got your trunk packed? Make sure you have all your books! You've got exams coming up soon!" Molly shouted up the stairs.

Hermione was first to appear out of the four and sat herself down at the table beside Fred.

"Good morning Hermione. Have you got everything ready?" Molly asked in a quieter tone.

"Yes Mrs Weasely, everything is packed." Hermione replied politely.

"Good, good. Do you know if the boys and Ginny are all ready?" Molly wondered.

"I think they are. I gave them a helping hand last night so there shouldn't be any excuse." Hermione replied.

Molly barged to the hall way and shouted on Harry and Ron. Harry appeared at the top of the stairs and was greeted by Sirius.

"Honestly will getting you all to Kings Cross ever to drama free?" Molly muttered.

Finally everyone was sat around the kitchen table munching on their breakfast though Ron looked ready to fall asleep into his bowl of cereal.

"Hermione can you do something about that boyfriend of yours before you go because I don't think I can deal with him sulking around the shop." George spoke, causing Hermione to choke on her tea.

"I'll you know Georgie I am not sulking! I am just worried about my girlfriend, my little brother and sister and a very good friend of mine going back to Hogwarts when all this drama is going on out there." Fred stated.

"When have you ever cared about Ron?" Ginny scoffed.

"Actually little sis I happen to care about all our family, especially now when you-know-who and his merry followers are roaming around out there. I'd hate to see any of you hurt!" Fred admitted which shocked everyone.

Molly who was cleaning up, stopped what she was doing at hearing Fred's words, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"So there is a caring side to you then Fred? Gosh I didn't realise that!" Ginny retorted.

"I'll have you know Gin, that I do have a caring side, especially when it comes to my friends and family. Who couldn't sleep the night you were taking into the chamber of secrets? I spent the night pacing the dorm, waiting for news on you and Ron. I did the same when I heard Ron had gone with Harry and Hermione to get the Philosopher's stone. I was even worried about Mione when she was petrified in her second year." Fred admitted and George nodded his head in agreement.

Molly had now turned on the spot and was staring at her children opened mouthed.

"If we thought any of you were at risk at that school we'd be there in a flash and that includes you Harry and Hermione, you are both practically family." George spoke.

I think everyone was speechless at Fred and George's outbursts, so much so that they all forgot the time.

"Bloody hell, we better get our skates on, it's nearly half 10 and we'll have to leave soon." Sirius shrieked, breaking the lingering silence and causing Molly to drop the cup she was drying.

"Right everyone get upstairs and get your trunks down ASAP. Fred and George give the girls a helping hand down with theirs. I want everyone down here in 5!" Molly barked.

The teens moved at once, dashing up the stairs, though Fred and George apparated, appearing in Harry and Ron's room.

"I can't wait until I can apparate." Ron spoke.

There was a mad rush to get the four trunks downstairs. Molly wouldn't let Fred and George levitate them down much to their annoyance. Dead on 10:30am members of the order arrived to accompany everyone to Kings Cross. At first Molly wouldn't let Fred and George go but Fred insisted he was going to say 'goodbye' to Hermione.

"Molly it'll be good to have them there, they are technically members of the order." Lupin spoke.

Sirius had taken his gulp of polyjuice potion and had turned into a balding grey haired man with sapphire blue eyes. Mad Eye, Kingsley and Tonks were there to help.

"Right everyone we have to get muggle taxis to Kings Cross." Molly spoke.

Outside the house there were three muggle taxis. Kingsley went alongside Fred, Hermione and George. Molly went with Tonks, Arthur and Ginny while Mad Eye went with Harry, Ron and Sirius. The drivers did give them some funny looks when they spotted the odd looking trunks and two owls. The journey to Kings Cross station was uneventful. Once through the Platform 9 ¾ barrier Mad Eye led everyone into a small waiting room and cast a silencing spell.

"Right everyone keep your heads down at school, don't be getting into any unnecessary trouble. Be careful what you say in your letters you owl people and keep your wits about you at all times. If you get any wind of anything suspicious contact Fred or George via those fake galleons, don't owl about it because you don't know who's hands it could fall into." Mad Eye barked like an old school teacher.

"Hermione can contact me by our two way books too." Fred spoke.

"Why don't you all get those coins? I'll make everyone some and give them to Fred next time I meet up with him." Hermione offered.

"Yes that would be a very good idea Hermione dear." Molly answered.

"Yes very good." Mad Eye spoke.

Everyone then left the room but Fred and Hermione hung back.

"Please take care of yourself Hermione. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you. I'll try and see you this weekend but I'm not promising anything." Fred spoke.

"I'll try my best Fred. I'll message you everyday." Hermione replied sadly.

Fred gave Hermione the biggest hug and kissed her before she had to leave to get the train. "I love you Mione." Fred spoke before he finally let go of her.

"I love you two Fred." She spoke back. "George please look after him."  
"I'll try my best Hermione, just for you." George grinned.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all jumped onto the train and waved goodbye to their family and friends as it pulled out of the station.


	21. Chapter 21 - Hermione's Attack

_Warning: Scenes of Violence_

Chapter 21 – Hermione's Attack  
The students of Hogwarts had been back at school for three weeks now and had settled back into life once again. Hermione had found that her work load had doubled and her homework seemed never ending. She seemed to spend most of her free time cooked up the library working away on her own on her homework. Ron and Harry didn't seem to care, they were more interested in Quidditch than their homework, that was until the very last minute when they wanted to copy off Hermione.

It had also been three weeks since Hermione had saw her boyfriend Fred. There had been no Hogsmede visits since term started due to Katie Bell being cursed on the last visit just before the Christmas holidays. Fred had been exceptionally busy with the shop and setting up a make shift potions lab in Grimmauld Place. Both missed each other incredibly but spoke daily through their two way notebooks. Hermione missed Fred being around to calm her down when the mountain of work she had to do got the better of her or when Ron and Harry were driving her insane. She did manage to get a collection of the special Galleons sent to members of the order and the rest of the Weasley Family.

"Will you stop pining over my brother!" A female voice spoke causing Hermione to jump out of her daydream.

Ginny bounced over to Hermione, her long ginger hair flowing behind her.

"I was not pining over Fred!" Hermione protested.

Ginny sat herself down at the table across from Hermione, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Come off it Hermione, you miss Fred and don't try and deny it." Ginny spoke.

"Of course I miss him. I haven't seen him for about three weeks but to be honest I haven't really had much time to even think about him." Hermione answered.

"So he hasn't arranged to come to the school to meet you then?" Ginny wondered.

"No he hasn't but he's busy himself. Also Dumbledore has been away from the school quite a lot too on order business so maybe he hasn't got in contact with him." Hermione answered, keeping her voice down.

"Could he not ask McGonagall?" Ginny wondered.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. Part of her was glad Fred hadn't arranged to meet up with her because she was far too busy.

"Are things ok between you and Fred?" Ginny asked.

"Yes of course everything is ok between us." Hermione replied getting slightly annoying at the younger girl's constant questions.

"Well if you are missing him, why don't you arrange to meet him at the weekend?" Ginny suggested.

"I can't. Sure Gryffindor are playing Hufflepuff on Saturday, the boys will want me to watch the match." Hermione replied.

"Why don't you ask Fred to come and watch then?" Ginny answered.

"I'll see. Look Gin I've got too much work to do so I'm going to head back and go on up to my dorm, maybe catch a nap before dinner. I'll see you later." Hermione spoke, jumping up and shoving her books into her bag.

She left the library and began making her journey back to Gryffindor tower. She was just walking the corridors, minding her own business, pondering over what Ginny had suggested about meeting up with Fred when she heard a merciful bang. She whipped out her wand, holding it at arm's length.

"Hello, is there anyone there?" she called out, looking around to see if she could see anything.

It was probably Peeves up to no good. She continued to walk, keeping her wand out just to be on the safe side. As she walked, she quickened her pace so she'd get back to the common room quicker. However she was stopped dead in her tracks by someone dressed in a black cloak and mask but not one of the death eater masks, a plain white one. She was pretty sure it was like one she'd seen in a muggle film.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Perfect, prefect Granger. Fancy meeting you here on this lovely winter's afternoon. Shouldn't you be in the library making sure your homework is done on time or running after those idiot friends of yours?" The voice cackled causing a shiver to run down Hermione's spine.

It didn't scare Hermione though. It was probably some stupid kid playing a prank on her, heck her boyfriend was the king of pranks so she was used to them by now.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped.

"Oh just to have a little chat with you." The cloaked person replied.

"Who are you anyway?" Hermione asked.

She didn't recognise the voice before the mask.

"I don't think who I am should matter." The person answered moving closer to Hermione.

Hermione looked around and realised she was alone with this person.

"Look I really must get going, now if you'd excuse me." Hermione spoke trying to push past the person but they blocked her.

"Not so fast Granger, we haven't had our little chat." The person spoke coldly.

"Well I don't really have time to talk." Hermione answered.

"So have you seen that boyfriend of yours lately?" The cloaked female wondered.

"I don't think that's really any of your business." Hermione answered in a short tone.

"Haven't you heard that he and that idiot twin of his have had to go into hiding because death eaters raided their shop?" The female said.

Hermione felt a lump forming in her throat. Fred had spoken to her earlier than morning but hadn't mentioned a raid. Maybe he didn't want to worry her.

"Awww didn't Weasley tell his little mudblood girlfriend about being raided, such a shame that he's keeping stuff from you." The woman taunted.

"You're lying!" Hermione yelled, anger getting the better of her.

"Funny enough I'm not. I'm pretty sure the whole school knows about it now." The woman answered.

"Look what do you want?" Hermione asked.

"I told you Granger, I want to have a little chat to you." The woman answered.

"About what exactly?" Hermione questioned.

"Well we'll start about your boyfriend shall we? How you don't deserve Fred and how him and his family have tarnished the wizarding name because they like to mingle with scum like you." The woman stated.

"Scum? Oh I think there are far more people in this world that could be classed as scum for doing far worse things than befriending muggle borns." Hermione said. "If there were more people like the Weasley family the wizarding world would be a better place!"

"Oh would it now? And what makes a pathetic little mudblood like yourself think that?" The woman questioned.

"At least there wouldn't be as many racist people like yourself in it for a start!" Hermione replied.

She knew she had instantly hit a nerve with that comment.

"I honestly don't see what Fred sees in you. You're not very pretty nor popular. In my opinion you're an annoying know it all." The woman spoke.

Hermione never replied but tried to get away but a blast of light shot out of the cloaked woman's wand, sending Hermione flying back.

"Going somewhere Granger?" The woman cackled.

Hermione stood up and noticed two more figures had appeared with their wands held out. Hermione now felt scared, she held her own wand up.

"You're going to learn what happens to interfering little mudbloods!" The woman spoke in a menacing tone.

Jets of light blasted from the three figure's wands sending Hermione flying back once again and everything went black.


	22. Chapter 22 - Fred's Fear

**Chapter 22 – Fred's Fear**  
Fred was sat with his feet up on the table in the kitchen, reading The Daily Prophet while munching on a chicken sandwich when a tawny coloured owl appeared at the window. He jumped up from his chair, dusted the crumbs off his suit and shuffled over to the owl who was clutching a letter addressed to 'Mr F Weasley'. Fred took the letter from the owl and thanked it before returning to his seat. The owl did not leave, indicating that it wanted a reply. Fred carefully ripped open the envelope, taking out the letter inside.

_"__Dear Mr Weasley,  
I have been asked to inform you that Miss Hermione Granger has been badly attacked in school and is currently in the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey is taking care of her. She is stable but very week as it is uncertain what has happened to her. We won't know for sure until she wakes up. If you wish to come and visit her please send a reply back with this owl and I shall meet you at the school gates at 7pm this evening. I reassure you that Miss Granger is in safe hands but she will no doubt want to see you when she wakes._

_Yours sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall._

Fred had to read the letter twice before the words on the parchment sank in. He leapt from his chair and dashed down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him to find George who was working away on the shop floor with Lee and Verity.

"What's up bro?" George asked, noticing the look on Fred's pale face.

"It's Hermione, she's been attacked at school and is in the hospital wing." Fred explained, his voice etched with fear. "I have to go there right away, she needs me George."

"Go on ahead mate, we'll be alright here." Lee answered patting Fred on the shoulder.

"Look I'll come with you. Lee and Verity can close up the shop." George spoke.

"We'll be alright here, Alicia is popping around soon anyway so she can lend a hand." Lee answered.

At that moment in time the shop was the last thing on Fred's mind. Fred and George raced back up to the kitchen where Fred roughly wrote a reply to McGonagall and sent it with the owl.

"We'll apparate into Hogsmede then go straight to the school. I know McGonagall said she'd meet me at 7pm but I can't wait that long. I have to get there now!" Fred stated.

"But we won't get in, they'll think we're imposters or something." George answered in a worried tone.

"I don't give a damn! I need to get to Hermione and fast and I'm not going to let those aurors get in my way!" Fred snapped.

George then had a great idea.

"Our coins, Harry said that Neville and Luna always carried theirs around with them." George spoke.

"George, no offence but at this moment in time I really don't care about Luna or Neville. I want to get to Hermione." Fred shouted, not meaning to get cross with George.

"They'll be able to alert McGonagall that we're coming, if you contact them via our coins." George explained.

Fred rummaged in his pocked, pulling out his fake galleon from being in Dumbledore's Army then tapped a message on it.

"Tell McGonagall George and I are on our way, Fred W."

"Someone from the army better get that!" Fred spoke.

He rushed up to the flat, grabbed some things then met George in the kitchen of their flat.

"Right let's go." Fred spoke.

He grabbed George's arm and the two of them twisted on the spot, disappearing in a crack.  
**********  
The twins reappeared with a thud on the dusty streets of Hogsmede. The small street was nearly deserted as the sun was beginning to set. Fred took off straight away with George hot on his heels. As he approached the huge castle gates he felt something in his pocket warm up; his fake galleon.

"Told her, she'll meet you at gates, Gin."

"Good Ginny got the message." Fred spoke.

True enough the grey haired witch was waiting patiently on the twins arrival.

"It's alright these two can be let in. I have asked them both to come." McGonagall spoke.

One of the aurors waved their wand to open the huge gates. Unfortunately the usual security checks had to be done to ensure that Fred and George were actually them and not some imposters.

"What happened Professor?" Fred questioned as they walked back up to the castle.

"Miss Granger got attacked in the corridor. As for exactly happened we are unsure." McGonagall replied. "We will have to wait until she wakes up before we can ask her any questions. All I know is that she was found unconscious by a fellow Gryffindor student."

"But she'll be ok won't she?" George wondered.

"She's stable at the moment but as I've said, we won't know until she wakes up." McGonagall answered.

Fred's stomach twisted into nervous knots and felt sick.  
As soon as the entered the castle McGonagall let Fred and George go straight to the hospital wing. Fred practically ran the whole way there with George trailing behind him. Ron, Harry and Ginny were already there and sitting around Hermione's bedside. Fred rushed to the bedside.

"Oh my god Hermione." he squeaked, fear filling every inch of his body.

Ginny moved from her spot to let Fred sit beside his girlfriend.  
Madame Pomfrey appeared and shooed Harry, Ron and Ginny out of the wing as there were too many people there.

"I hope you're ok Hermione. It's me Fred and George is here too. Please wake up." Fred spoke as tears began pricking at the back of his eyes.

Fred was not one for crying but seeing his girlfriend lying in a hospital bed, shattered his heart. George moved to beside his brother and placed a reassuring hand on Fred's shoulder. For a few moments Fred and George sat in complete silence just watching Hermione sleep, neither one knowing what to say to the other.

"Do you think she was cursed like Katie?" George wondered, speaking first.

"I dunno mate. If she was, surely she would have been sent to St Mongos by now?" Fred wondered.

"That's a true point. Why would anyone attack Hermione though?" George wondered.

"Because she's muggle born and dating me, a pure blood. Not that it has ever mattered to me. Sure I snogged that muggle girl when I was 14." Fred answered.

"How can I forget that mate. You ran off and left me in the park while you disappeared into the bushes with her. You were gone ages." George spoke, remembering that moment.

Madame Pomfrey was busying about sorting out a few other patiences. One was a Ravenclaw boy who had badly burnt his hand during Potions class while another Syltherin student had fallen off his broom during Quidditch practice.

"Madame Pomfrey have you heard anything about Katie Bell?" George asked as she approached Hermione's bed.

"Yes I believe Miss Bell should be ready to leave hospital in a few weeks. She's doing very well." Madame Pomfrey replied.

"Was Hermione cursed like her?" Fred wondered.

"She was cursed but we think it was just by a spell and not with an object like Katie was but it's still too early to say. She should wake up soon." she answered. "You can stay with her for another hour then I'm going to have to ask you both to leave."

"What if I want to stay with her tonight? I don't want to leave her." Fred stated.

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley but I cannot allow you to stay in the wing with her." Madame Pomfrey answered sadly.


	23. Chapter 23 - A Waiting Game

**Chapter 23 – A Waiting Game**  
Waiting on Hermione wakening felt like a life time for all her friends. Fred and George were made leave the hospital wing after being there an hour. Before they left to go home they visited some of their friends in the Gryffindor common room.

"I actually miss this place." George commented sitting himself down on one of the squishy armchairs.

There were only a select few people in the common room as it was late. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender and Parvati were all sat with Fred and George trying to figure out what on earth had happened to Hermione but every single one of them were coming up blank.

"She left the library to head back here. She seemed in a bit of a hurry." Ginny spoke.

"What were you doing in the library?" Ron wondered.

"Homework Ron! I have my OWLs coming up remember." Ginny answered in a short tone.

Fred jumped off the seat and began pacing the carpet.

"Fred mate sit down. There's not much any of us can do." Seamus spoke in a bid to reassure Fred but it didn't work.

Fred acted like he hadn't heard Seamus and continued pacing.

"Seamus is right Fred. Hermione's in the best place. Madame Pomfrey will look after her." Harry then said.

Fred actually listened to Harry and sat down between Ginny and George.

"I know but I just want to stay with her. I hate the thought of her being up there on her own. I feel bad enough as it is that I wasn't here to protect her." Fred said sadly.

"Even if we were still here Freddie, you wouldn't be with her 24/7. You can't be around to protect her all the time." George spoke.

Fred dropped his head into his hand and let out a small sigh. He knew George was right. Even if he had still been at Hogwarts there wasn't anything he could have done. George too felt a lost cause since he didn't know what to say or do to make Fred feel better but he did know how Fred was feeling due to Katie Bell being badly cursed too. Fred jumped off his chair again and walked over to the window where it was raining heavily outside. George followed his twin over to the window.

"She'll be ok mate. It's Hermione, she's a strong cookie. She'll be awake in no time." George reassured his twin.

"Isn't it weird how Katie Bell and Hermione have both been cursed when they both date Fred and George?" Ron spoke up to his school mates.

"You don't think their attacks were linked do you?" Ginny wondered.

"Why would someone attack the girls just because they are dating the twins? Seems a bit extreme to me." Harry added.

"Could be jealousy or because Hermione's a muggle born." Ron replied.

"Yeah but Katie is half blood so why would someone attack her? Plus her and George aren't properly dating." Ginny answered.

"I don't think the attacks were linked. Katie was obviously in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was given the necklace in the Three Broomsticks to give to Dumbledore. I don't think the giver intended on Katie getting cursed." Harry spoke. "And whoever attacked Hermione, meant it to happen."

"Someone is clearly out to get me and Hermione!" Fred spoke, returning to the group.

**********  
Fred and George had reluctantly left Hogwarts and rather go back to the flat above the shop, they went back to the burrow to await news on Hermione. Molly tried in vain to get the boys to go to bed but Fred refused, his stubborn side coming out. In the end George gave in to the tiredness and went off to bed, leaving Fred sitting in the living room with a random book for company. His mind wasn't on the book however. He'd start reading a line then he'd go back to worrying about Hermione. Then he'd get up and venture into the kitchen to get himself a drink of water or a biscuit.

"Fred son you need to get some sleep. You must be shattered." Arthur spoke, noticing his son standing staring out the kitchen window into the starry night sky.

"I can't sleep Dad. I'm too scared to go to sleep in case I'm needed to go back to see Hermione." Fred replied through a yawn.

"You'll be fit for nothing if you don't get some sleep. You can go back and see Hermione tomorrow." Arthur said.

"I'm just so worried about her Dad. What if something bad has happened to her? What if she never wakes up and if she does and something's not right? I couldn't live with myself." Fred sniffed.

"You truly love her don't you Fred? I can tell. You both remind me of me and your mother when we first started dating. But please don't be blaming yourself for this. It wasn't your fault and there was nothing you could have done to help her." Arthur spoke.

"I do Dad, she's the love of my life. I can see myself settling down with her, getting married and having bushy ginger haired, brainy kids." Fred replied.

Arthur pulled his son into a hug while Fred let out his emotions. Arthur found it strange seeing Fred cry. Fred always seemed so positive and never showed his emotions much. The only person who Arthur thought would cause Fred this sort of pain would be George. Then again Fred is only human and he has feelings too. His family and friends mean the world to Fred and he'd hate to see anything happen to any of them.

People were always so quick to assume that Fred and George were just one dimensional pranksters who hadn't a serious bone in their bodies but in reality they did. They cared about their friends and their family and would do anything for either. They would have carried out pranks on the people who had gave their friends or family members hell.

"I think I will go to bed Dad just for a couple of hours. I guess I need to be wide awake tomorrow in case Hermione wakes up. I'm not going into the shop tomorrow, George said he'd cover for me." Fred spoke.

"Alright son. Try and get some sleep. I'm sure we'll be the first ones to hear any news on Hermione." Arthur replied. "Goodnight."

Fred left the kitchen and dragged his tired legs up the rickety stairs to the room he shared with George who was fast asleep. He pulled off his shirt and trousers, pulling on an old Gryffindor t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms then got into his bed which was cold. Not only couldn't he sleep but he couldn't get warmed up or comfortable. He tossed and turned for ages, trying in vain to get to sleep but it wasn't happening.

_Poor Fred. _

_I really do love writing the softer, more caring Fred._


	24. Chapter 24 - Hermione's Awakening

Sorry about the lack of updates on this story. I've been really busy with work and I was also away in London for a few days so I haven't had a chance to write any more of this, plus I've had really bad writers block too.

**Chapter 24 – Hermione's Awaking**  
Hermione Granger had been laid up in the hospital wing for the past 12 or so hours after being attacked in the school corridor as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Madame Pomfrey had been keeping a careful eye on the student, monitoring her condition while trying to figure out what exactly had happened to her. A heeler from St Mongos had also visited to see what curse or spell could have hurt the Gryffindor bookworm. Unfortunately both of them were coming up blank. It was more than just a simple stunning spell as she'd been fully recovered by now.

It was 12pm the following afternoon and Hermione stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open but they stung as she tried to prise them open due to the bright light shining in the windows of the hospital wing. Harry and Ron sat either side of their best friend, waiting patiently on her wakening up, Harry clutching her hand tightly. Ron was engrossed in reading a copy of the Quibbler he had been given from Luna. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand tightly as she started to come around.

"Ron quick she's coming around. Get Madame Pomfrey." Harry shrieked causing Ron to jump a mile.

Ron jumped off his chair and dashed to get Madame Pomfrey, she came scooting out of her office with her wand in her hand. Hermione's eyes finally adjusted to the light and they shot open.

"Miss Granger, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey wondered.  
"I...I...I want happened?" she stuttered slightly confused.  
"Take it easy Miss Granger. You were attacked last night." Madame Pomfrey explained helping Hermione to sit up.  
She felt like a tone of bricks had fallen on her, every bone in her body seemed to ache.  
"Where's Fred?" Hermione asked, finding her voice.  
"Fred went back to the burrow to stay there. I'll go and contact him for you, tell him you're awake. He's worried sick." Ron replied then dashed off to contact Fred.

Madame Pomfrey let Harry stay while she carried out some test on Hermione and gave her some horrible tasting potion which looked like stale gravy. Hermione swallowed it unwilling, her face screwed up in disgust. She washed it down with some orange juice.

"Hermione can you remember what happened?" Harry asked.  
"I was walking back from the library to the common room to finish off some homework and, and these cloaked people, girls approached me. They weren't dressed like death eaters but were wearing these white masks and were shouting stuff at me about how I shouldn't be dating Fred and stuff then I don't remember what happened." Hermione answered.  
"Do you know who these people are?" Harry then asked.  
"I recognise one of the female voices but I don't Harry. I'm assuming they were students as it couldn't have been anyone else." Hermione replied. "Someone really has it in for Fred and I, Harry and it scares me. Why do they hate the two of us being together so much?"

Tears began to stream down Hermione's face as the realisation of what happened hit home. "What if they attack Fred and kill him?" Hermione sobbed.  
"Miss Granger, please calm down, you've been through a terrible ordeal and need to rest." Madame Pomfrey urged.

Hermione dried away the tears and calmed herself down. McGonagall entered the hospital wing followed by Dumbledore and Snape. Harry shuddered as his old potions teacher appeared. He didn't even dare look at him.

"Oh Miss Granger is it good to see you awake." Dumbledore spoke in his usual cheery voice.

Harry decided it was time to leave and grab some lunch before his next class. As soon as Harry left the Professors attempted to get to the bottom of Hermione's attack. Hermione relayed her story to the three of them, all of them just as confused and shocked as Hermione was.

"What I want to know is why Miss Granger was attacked in the corridors of this school?" Mcgonagall questioned.  
"Maybe she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Snape spoke in his usual cold tone.  
"They meant to hurt me Professor McGonagall, it was me they wanted, nobody else." Hermione sniffed.

Hermione hated Snape being there but with him being the Defence Against the darks professor he felt the need to be there. It made Hermione feel uneasy and that he was going to accuse her of something. Hermione had an incline that her attackers were from Slytherin house but she didn't mention that point while Snape was in the room. As soon as Snape and Dumbledore left the wing, she opened up to McGonagall and told her everything, starting with the letter she had received and the whole issue surrounding her and Fred.

"We figured out that someone had used Polyjuice potion to act as Fred then get someone, a Slytherin girl to kiss him so I'd think he had cheated on me. We knew this to be untrue as Fred went straight to the shop after I met him that day and he was wearing different clothes." Hermione explained.

"Well Miss Granger I shall be looking into this all. Dumbledore will be speaking with the while school later this evening and I will be speaking with my Gryffindor students." McGonagall spoke. "I would also like to see that letter you were sent."

"Yes Professor McGonagall I'll will get it to you as soon as I get out of here. What will I do about my classes?" Hermione wondered.  
"Don't worry about your classes Miss Granger. I do not doubt that you will be able to catch up." McGonagall grinned. "I feel you need to get some rest. I shall be back later to see how you are doing."


	25. Chapter 25 - Fred's Visit

**Note: Reviewers and readers please remember that this story is ****_NOT_**** canon. I am not going by events that happened in half blood prince. I have a few ideas in my head for certain events that do happen but that won't be written for a while. Please do not comment saying I should stick to what happens in the book, because that defeats the purpose of the story and fan fiction in general!**

Also saying that what I write is very un-charactistic of Fred and George, does annoy me slightly as I am enjoying writing different sides of Fred and George; the kind, caring and softer sides of them. 

**Thank You**

**Chapter 25 – Fred's Visit**  
Hermione had been wide awake now for a good few hours and had managed to eat some breakfast. She was eager to return to her dormitory but Madame Pomfrey insisted that she stayed for another night. As soon as Fred had heard about Hermione waking up he dashed straight to Hogwarts where McGonagall was waiting patiently on him.

"Hello Mr Weasley, Hermione is waiting patiently on you." McGonagall spoke.

Fred had to go through the usual security checks to ensure he wasn't an imposter. Fred raced to the Hospital wing to find Hermione sat up with her nose stuck in one of her text books.

"Only Hermione Granger would be recovering from an attack and sitting with her nose stuck in a book." Fred stated as he entered the Hosptial wing.  
"Fred!" Hermione shrieked, throwing her book down onto the bed.  
Fred dashed over and hugged his girlfriend tightly.

"Boy am I glad to see you awake, you had be worried sick. Don't ever do that to me again." Fred spoke.  
"I am so sorry Fred." Hermione sniffed.  
"It's not your fault Hermione. We'll get those horrible people who did that to you." Fred answered.  
"I'm so scared Fred. Someone is clearly after us. What if they get you next? You and George need to get yourselves out of the shop and to somewhere safe." Hermione stated.

"We are seriously considering it Hermione. George and Lee are in the shop today but I think we're going to close it and move into you-know-where. We're still going to do our owl orders from there. We just need to get everything packed away and put somewhere safe." Fred answered. "We should hopefully he sorted by the end of the week."

"I hope so Fred. I just want you and George to be safe. I know how important the shop is to the two of you but your safety is far more important." Hermione spoke.

"I know love and we'll get out of there as soon as possible. George is going to close up early today and get stuck straight in to sorting out everything. We've got Padfoot and Moony coming around to the flat to give us a hand." Fred replied.  
"Oh good. Have you heard anything from the order?" Hermione wondered.  
"Nope nothing at all. Mum hasn't been telling us anything. She still thinks we shouldn't do but we want to help. We're old enough now and we want to fight if we have too." Fred replied. "If I'm being honest Mione I don't think things are going well with the order."  
"What makes you think that?" Hermione wondered.  
"Well everyone who is in it is being carefully watched, especially those who work for the Ministry, some of their jobs are at risk. Mum only leaves the house if necessary or go to headquarters." Fred answered keeping his voice down low though there weren't that many people in the wing.

"It's all going to go horribly wrong Fred. I can just tell. I've got a bad feeling about this all. If it goes to war we're going to be outnumbered." Hermione cried.  
"Hermione love we can't think like that. We've all got to stick together and think positive. I know it'll be hard but we've got too. We won't win otherwise." Fred spoke hugging Hermione tightly. She began sobbing into his shirt, tears streaming down her pale face. Fred ran his hand up and down Hermione's back in a soothing manor. She gripped onto him for dear life, scared that he'd do a runner.  
*********

Fred had stayed with Hermione for as long as Madame Pomfrey would let him. If he had, had his way he would have stayed a lot longer.

"Look Hermione I'll try and get back to see you later. If I can't I'll contact you via our books." Fred spoke, kissing Hermione one last time before he left the hospital wing.  
He then paid a visit to McGonagall who was in her office marking some homework.

"Good afternoon Mrs Weasley how can I help you?" McGonagall asked.  
"I...I was just wondering if I'd be able to come and visit Hermione on a daily basis, maybe say for an hour every evening after classes are finished." Fred asked.

McGonagall pushed her glasses up her nose and gave Fred and concerned look.  
"Obviously I won't mess with Hermione's studies or keep her back from doing her homework but I just want to make sure that she's safe." Fred spoke.

"Mrs Weasley I can assure you that Miss Granger will be safe here. I will make sure of that myself but I can see how important she is to you and I will allow for you to visit a few nights a week for an hour at a time." McGonagall replied.

Fred had to bite his tongue to stop himself from getting annoyed at McGonagall. He was eager to say "Well if she is in such a safe place then why was she attacked in the first place?" but he stopped himself.

"Thank you so much Professor McGonagall, I really do appreciate it. Yes Hermione does mean a lot to me, actually much, much more, she's the love of my life." Fred admitted.  
He couldn't believe he had just admitted that to one of his old school teachers.  
"Well then Mr Weasley you have my permission to come and visit Miss Granger. How about we say on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday night as well as a Sunday afternoon?" McGonagall suggested.

Fred pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and took a quill from the desk and scribbled down the details.

"Yes that sounds good. How about 7pm – 8pm in the evenings then 3pm – 4pm on the Sunday?" Fred added.  
"Yes those would be good. I will have someone meet you at the gates at 7pm and 3pm or else I will meet you myself. You are also free to bring your brother with you too." McGonagall replied.  
"Thank you so much Professor. I really appreciate it." Fred answered then shook McGonagall's hand before leaving her office. He then apparated back to the shop. George and Lee weren't at all busy.

"How is she?" George asked.  
"She's fine thankfully, wide awake and had her nose stuck in a book when I went in." Fred replied.  
"What? Hermione Granger had her nose stuck in a book? What a shocker!" Lee joked.  
"Guys look I think we need to start packing up the shop, get all our products sent to headquarters as soon as possible then get out of here." Fred stated.  
"Surely we can stay open a few more days?" George wondered.  
"George I don't think we should. What if someone tries to attack me? Being here is far too easy for them, you all will be at risk too." Fred replied. "I say we close up now and get stuck in."

George looked at Lee to see what he thought. Lee then ran out the back to get Verity from the stockroom.  
"I think Fred's right guys. We need to get the shop closed as soon as possible. Get in contact with Oliver, Alicia and Angelina to see if they'll come and help us. I'll contact Bill, Padfoot and Moony. We'll need all the help we can get." George stated.

"Right you are mate. I'll get in contact with Ange, Alicia and Oliver right away." Lee replied, dashing off out the back.  
"Verity I need you to start putting all the products into boxes. I'll give you a hand as soon as I can. Make sure all the boxes are marked with what is in them." George asked the blonde haired witch.

"I'll go and contact Moony, Bill and Padfoot." Fred offered.


End file.
